Fortalecer o Renacer?
by Bells-15
Summary: Que pasara luego de tres años de que Edward deja a Bella y ella se encuentra con Jasper? ¿Nacera un nuevo amor? ¿ Que pasara cuando se encuentre de nuevo con Edward? Edward intentara recuperar a Bella? Y Alice? fic para nada inocente Muy interesante ;
1. Chapter 1

_Cariño, tengo que hablar con tigo- estaba nerviosa de seguro.

_Si mamá?- le pregunte interrogante

_Bueno Phil tiene que viajar, tiene un partido en Alaska y bueno ya sabes yo soy su representante y debo ir con el canceló muchos viajes por ti y creo que extraña un poco eso, asique , viajaremos a Alaska.

__A pues vayan, yo puedo mantenerme con el sueldo de la librería. Me pagan muy bien en verdad.

_No - me agarro las manos-cariño, tu vienes con nosotros.

_ Qué?! Pero mamá yo no quiero irme, yo puedo mantenerme aquí con mi trabajo, puedo conseguir un buen departamento y me puedo mantener yo sola mamá- me corto

_Cariño, no quiero estar lejos de ti, no te quiero dejar sola, no ahora, te necesito cerca y aparte Phoenix ya no es seguro, vendrás quieras o no cariño.- que mas daba, últimamente estuve deprimida, los últimos tres años, desde su partida, en la cual no dejo ni rastro de el, se llevo todo tipo de recuerdos de todos no solo de el, fotos, cartas, números celulares, ropa. Todo. Desde ese día, me sumí en una horrible depresión en la cual dejé a mis amigos y me convertí en prácticamente un zombi. Iba al colegio, iba a casa de Charlie, a veces comía, leía, lloraba desmesuradamente y apenas dormía gracias a las pesadillas. Adelgacé 5 kilos de verdad parecía un zombi. Charlie me dijo que saliera con mis amigas y tratara de hacer una vida normal que el no volvería y yo no podía dejarme estar asi como asi, pero hice caso omiso, entonces Charlie me mando a Phoenix con René, no era que no me aguantara pero estaba preocupado por mi no sabia que hacer y pensó que René podía consolarme mejor y hacerme entrar en razón. Asique hace dos años estoy viviendo con René, discutía a diario con ella ya que quería volver a Forks, no quería olvidarme de ellos al menos no aun, y Forks era la única prueba de su existencia. Luego de ese año deje la esperanza de volver pero seguí siendo una zombi, no engordé siquiera, baje un kilo mas, me veía horrible, pero que mas da!, quien querria ver a un zombi. Asique bueno decidí aceptar.

_Esta bien pero quiero mi propio departamento mamá, sino lo siento pero me conseguiré uno aquí.

_Cariño necesitas otro trabajo, no podrás..

_ Mamá es una empresa mundial, me trasladaran al de Alaska y listo, ganaré lo mismo, tal vez- me sonrió

_Esta bien cariño.


	2. Encuentro en el ascensor

**Encuentro en el ascensor**

Hace dos días que estaba en Alaska el primer día la pase en la casa de René , el segundo fui a recorrer hoteles y me hospedé en el hotel mas caro de Alaska, nunca fui de cosas caras ya lo saben pero fue el mas lindo y cómodo y bueno… me aumentaron la paga en mi trabajo asique pues… Ya me había inscripto en la universidad de Alaska y hoy era el tercer día aquí y iba a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco mas, quería despejarme e ir a algún lugar tranquilo.

Fui al ascensor entre y sentí una presencia y un aroma conocido para mi y me di vuelta..

**Pov Jasper:**

Entro una chica al ascensor yo iba a mi apartamento, ella creo que bajaba.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta del ascensor sentí un rico olor a fresias quemándome la garganta, e inundando el ascensor. Me confundí.

_Bella?- susurre un poco alto, ella se giro a mi, si era ella, aunque estaba mucho mas demacrada,flaca,tenía ojeras y parecía que había envejecido unos cuatro años mas, desde la última vez que l vi y solo habían sido tres, parecía triste, infeliz, angustiada, no era nada parecido a la Bella que conocí alguna vez.., con solo mirarla me daban ganas de protegerla y cuidarla, sent´´i que ese era mi deber, necesitaba hacerlo, ahora sabía a que se refería Edward, con la diferencia de que ella no estaba asi cuando Edward la conoció…

Me miraba entre asustada, feliz y confusa.

_Jasper, tu- se desvaneció. La sostuve en mis brazos antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo, la llevé a mi cuarto y la acoste sobre la inservible pero ahora útil cama. La observe realmente parecía infeliz, la perdida de Edward la habia dejado muy mal, el ni se lo imagina eso es lo peor. Pero a pesar de sus ojeras y su inexplicable delgadez, estaba hermosa. Abrió los ojos y me miro con miedo.

_Tranquila- le mande unas ondas de relajación- no te hare daño.- Ella dio un pequeño gritito y salto de la cama y me abrazó efusivamente, yo le correspondi.

_Eres real!!, Esto no es un sueño-susurro en mi oído, luego de unos segundos se separo de mi.

_Estas bien?

_ si muchas gracias donde estoy? Y bromeas!! No te tengo miedo como crees que iva a pensar que me harias daño.

_Entonces a que?-mire al suelo confuso

_Jazz puedes dejar de sentirte asi? Me lo estas pasando y es molesto de veras…

_Oh lo siento pero..

_ Ellos-dijo pausadamente- están, aquí, contigo?¿

_Ah era eso!!, no estoy solo, y ah por cierto estas en mi apartamento esta arriba del tuyo

_Ahhh, y disculpa pero tu estas solo? De veras? Ustedes nunca..

_nos separamos lo se, pero bueno, Carlisle, Esme y Alice están en Paris, Emmet y Rose se fueron a México y Edward- vi como se estremeció y cerró los ojos y se apretó el pecho sujetándose como si se fuese a despedazar, instintivamente la abrace y acaricie su cabello, comenzó a sollozar en mis brazos- Bella que te sucede? Puedo sentir mucho dolor venir de ti y no hace falta un don para sentirlo de veras.- la mire a los ojos y la calme.

_Solo..- tragó ruidosamente- no menciones su nombre.

_Uhm lo siento

_No te preocupes, prosigue que paso con el?

_Se fue a España, desde que sucedió lo que sucedió, el decidió alejarse de nosotros, especialmente de mi, de vez en cuando habla con Esme y Carlisle.

_Y con los demás?

_Bueno llama a Alice y a Emmet dos veces cada semestre.

_Y a ti?

_No, bueno desde tu cumpleaños, el me culpa de haberte echo daño y de haberte dejado, y bueno yo quería..

_No, detente no es tu culpa que el halla pensado como un idiota. Y no tienes que disculparte, y menos creerle que tu eres el culpable de todo esto porque no lo eres, el solo decidió dejarme y esta bien pues el ya no..

_Bella- me corto

_ No, Jazz basta caso terminado, ahora dime que haces aquí solo? Y Alice?Tu y ella nunca se separan o si?

_Uhm, bueno yo decidí ir a buscarte a Forks pero te encontré aquí y..

_Para que?

_Quería pedirte perdón por lo de tu cumpleaños, no quería herirte yo no me pude controlar, pero sabes? Es estos últimos tres años yo pude lograr controlar mi sed, entonces decidí ir a Forks a pedirte perdón, en cuanto lo decidí le dije a Alice, y ella me dijo que no podía venir con migo, me dejo, me dijo que tenía un destino en el que ella no estaba presente, pero no me quiso dar explicaciones, entonces viaje aquí haciendo una parada antes venir a Forks y bueno te encontré.

_Yo lo siento por lo de Alice, no tenías porque pedir disculpas Jazz, yo te perdone en el momento y lo sabes.

_Bueno pero gracias a mi el se fue.

_ Ya deja de hablar de el, tu no te iras verdad?- me miro con ojos suplicantes

_No, yo me quedare si asi lo quieres,- y si no lo quisiera también… nunca podría dejarla sola a ella en ese estado, tan solo pensarlo me daban ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir a ninguna parte.

_Pues quédate no soportaría que me dejen de nuevo. Yo no puedo soportarlo- comenzó a sollozar y yo la abrace fuerte.

_Tranquila Bella, no te dejare- le mande unas ondas de relajación y la abrace mas a mi, pude sentir su olor quemándome mi garganta, pero por una extraña razón la ponzoña no llego a mi boca al sentir su delicioso aroma-Bella necesito decirte algo, yo tengo la necesidad de protegerte, tu…, yo… no…. , nunca te había visto asi Bella tu no estas bien, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti. Te quiero y no te dejare asi.

_Maldicion- de un segundo al otro se paro y se fue hacia la puerta, corri y me pare frente a ella para evitar su paso, y la mire interrogante- Jasper!!- me grito- si eso quieres hacer pues entonces vete! Prefiero eso a que te quedes para protegerme, por lastima, para después dejarme y hacerme pedazos, asique si lo que quieres protegerme pues llama a una niñera para me cuide, o no! Sino mejor traeme a vivir con tigo asi me vigilas todo el tiempo y no me dejas vivir como lo hizo Ed… el! – mierda la hice enojar, me pecho y siguió caminando hacia la puerta

_ Bella como crees? Yo no quiero eso, solo pensé que no estas muy bien que digamos y quiero que me permitas ser tu amigo para cuidarte

_ Jasper lo ultimo que quiero es que alguien me cuide esta bien? Odio sentirme indefensa y me siento asi cuando me cuidan. Y si quieres ser mi amigo pues selo!pero como cualquier otro no como si fueses un novio sobreprotector como el esta bien?- ahora sollozaba y su cuerpo temblaba intentado ahogar un gran llanto, me acerque a ella para abrazarla pero ella me hizo un gesto con la mano para que no me acercara.

_ Jasper te quiero- si tuviese corazón juro que estaría acelerado y aun no se porque-, pero si tus intenciones son cuidarme y protegerme del mal del piso cuando me caiga o de que algún idiota en el colegio me haga pasar una vergüenza inevitable , pues entonces te quiero lejos.

_ Bella no quiero ser asi, y lo hare por ti no sere asi, te dejare vivir esta bien?, sere tu confidente y nada mas, y no quiero irme me gusta tu compañía, de veras.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Bueno chicas, espero les halla gustado.**

**Y no se preocupen esto no keda asi ;) en el proxim ocap see arreglan,**

** Pero les aviso algo, esta Bella no es la de siempre es un tanto impulsica y se volvio masdura por la perdida de Edward, asique ya ven... :)**

**Bueno besoooos vampiricoos :)**

** dejen reviews y diganme que les parecio el cap :)**


	3. Conflictos

**Conflictos? Como arreglarlos?**

Comencé a sollozar, porque diablos estaba haciendo esta escenita!! Lo espantare!! Oh por dios debería golpearme a mi misma!

_Lo siento Jazz- el se adelanto y me abrazó- Yo te quiero mucho de veras lo siento pero es que no hace falta que te lo diga… Sabes como me siento respecto a que me protejan… Mi mala experiencia con eso… Lo sabes. Igualmente lo siento me comporte mal no debí hacer esa escena- me rei con falso humor- Yo necesito aclarar mis ideas, me ire a mi cuarto si necesito algo te aviso esta bien?

_De acuerdo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo salí por la puerta dejándolo parado en el medio del hall.

Subí al ascensor y baje, al llegar a recepción le di una sonrisa fingida al chico del mostrador y salí. Comencé a caminar. Llegué a una plaza.( no se si hay plazas en Alaska lo siento pero amerita la situacion asique si no hay imagínenla ) comencé a recordar, viejos tiempos, en los cuales Jasper apenas me hablaba.. Y francamente prefería que no me hablara porque eso significaría que Edward nunca se fue… Pero a la vez me alegra que este aquí. Comencé a sollozar mientras las horas pasaban pensando en porque me había dejado y recordando viejos felices momentos. Se hizo la noche al parecer ya que prendieron las luces del centro de la plaza, pero yo no me inmute ya que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Cuando de repente siento unas manos sobre mis hombres que me balanceaban suavemente.

_Bella! Estas bien por favor contesta.

_Uhm?- fue lo único que podía decir

_Bella estas helando, vamos quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?- asentí con la cabeza con mi vista perdida, sentí que caminábamos y me metió en un sitio caliente, su auto supuse. Yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos por lo que Jazz se dio cuenta ya que no me hablo en todo el camino. Por suerte el calor del auto calentó mi cuerpo ya que estaba temblando y no me había dado cuenta. Las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas en lugares donde otras lagrimas habían dejado su huella quedando secas sobre mi piel.

_Bella- lo mire- Llegamos.- asentí y abri la puerta del auto salí y una corriente de aire fría me golpeo directo en la cara, Jazz me abrazó por la cintura con la intención de que su ropa al menos me infundiera un poco de calor. Caminamos hasta la puerta de mi departamento.

_Si necesitas algo solo llámame.

_De acuerdo. Adios- lo mire y cerré la puerta oh por dios! Quien me enseño a ser tan mal educada le cerré la puerta en su cara! Ya me disculparía luego.. Camine hasta mi cama y me deje caer en ella me recosté de costado y abrace un almohadón. Al diablo lo llamare y le pediré perdón.

_Jasper te molestaría hacerme compañía?- sabía que el me escucharía por mas que yo apenas me sintiera a mi misma, espere diez segundos y sentí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

_Claro que no Bella.

_Ven Jazz- le dije aun acostada en la cama. El se sentó en la cama a un lado de mi y yo me senté en la cama apoyándome contra el respaldo.

_Puedo hablar con tigo Jazz?

_Claro que si, pero primero que nada, encargue un poco de servicio a la habitación, pensé que tendrías hambre, te gusta el spaggeti?

_Si gracias – le sonreí, el se levanto y trajo el carrito con la bandeja y me lo tendio. Lo tome y probe, estaban buenos entonces comencé a hablar con el sobre lo que de verdad sentía y cada tanto comia spagetti.

_Bella, por favor- dijo retirando mi bandeja vacía y poniéndola en el carrito y luego agarrándome la mano- prométeme que la próxima vez que estes asi me llamaras, yo puedo consolarte para eso están los amigos, y te quiero y no me interesa que el se enoje con migo por estar aquí con tigo y formar parte de tu vida y tampoco me importa que le piense que soy un peligro para ti por ser lo que soy porque tu sabes que no lo soy te quiero mucho como para hacerte daño y lo sabes, y no voy a dejarte, asique prométeme

_Jazz

_Prométeme que me hablaras cuando estes mal esta bien?- yo no supe lo que hice pero me lancé a el abrazándolo.

_Oh Jazz!! Eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener!!- el me correspondió el abrazo y luego me alejo para sentarme sobre su regazo.

_Bueno creo que es hora de que duermas no crees?- el miro su reloj- ya es medianoche, y si no me equivoco tienes cosas que hacer mañana o no?

_Oh si tengo que ir a ver a René- puse cara de fastidio.

_ Oh oh! Por lo que veo algo anda mal con tu madre verdad?

_Todo es culpa de mi estado de zombie.

_Okey mañana hablaremos de eso, voy a llamar al servicio de habitación para que venga a buscar esto y me ire a mi cuarto.- el se movio para que yo quedara sobre la cama y se levanto. Eche de menos su poco calor corporal a decir verdad…

_Espera- le dije casi en un susurro.

_ Que pasa? – me sonrio

_ Tuu… digo… si nooo te molesta tu podriass quedarte con migoo, la cama es grande, yo solo dormiré y tu pues, pensaras o haras lo que quieras tu sabes, eh tenido noches no muy dormibles que digamos, quieres?- el me sonrió perfectamente

_Claro que si ,- caminó hacia la cama de nuevo y tomo el teléfono y hablo para pedir servicio. Luego me miro.

_Bueno es hora de..

_ Espera, sabes yo quiero hablar con tigo, primero siento lo de Alice, de veras se veían muy bien juntos, segundo no hablemos mas de el por favor , tercero amigos oficialmente?- le estreche la mano, el me la sostuvo y dijo

_ Las cosas debían ser asi con Alice al parecer no te preocupes, y hare eso por ti y claro amigos- y me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír como boba_ que haces sonriendo como boba ante un Cullen bella?_ Oh diablos no que idiota no debo hacer eso.

_ Cuarto, quiero arreglar las cosas con mi mama, tu sabes eh peleado mucho últimamente, y ella no se siente muy bien por eso, y pues tu sabes…

_ Bueno debes arreglar eso con tu mama y también con Charlie no es asi?

_ Oh diablos no tienes idea de cómo me comporte con el! Que vergüenza dios!

_jajajaj no hay problema lo harás el te ama y te perdonara lo sabes. – me sonrió- ahora Bella por lo que veo tu no sales mucho y mucho menos en estos años verdad?

_ Pues no…

_Lo imagine bueno duerme Bella- me mando unas olas de relajación y yo me acomodé en su pecho.

_Buenas noches Jazz.

* * *

**Haaaay no son tiernos?**

** los amo **

**Bueno dejen reviews muchos :D**

** Besooos **


	4. René y sus delirios

**Rene y sus delirios.**

_Bella, despierta.- sentí algo acariciando mi rostro y corriendo u mechon de cabello de encima de mis ojos, - Bella!!

_ Uhm, que diablooos dejame dormir!!!- chillé oh diablos no ese era Jasper abrí los ojos oh si lo era!- Lo siento Jazz, es que hace mucho tiempo que no duermo tan bien.

_ Oh muchas gracias, pero debes ir a visitar a tu madre, y creo que no te vendrá nada mal ir de compras, ciudad nueva, ropa nueva tu sabes aparte la necesitas- me sonrió

_ Mierda.- no quiero ir- bueno esta bien vamos.

_ Primero desayunaras ya sabes el desayuno según los humanos es la comida mas importante, aquí tienes- me tendió una bandeja, comi lo que había en la bandeja y me vesti.

_Jazz, eem te tengo una propuesta.

_Sip?

_Bueno uno: ven con migo y opina de cómo me veo sinceramente con toda la ropa que me pruebe esta bien?, Dos: No intentes pagarme nada, últimamente se podría decir que soy millonaria esta bien? Tres: Acompáñame a comprarme un auto poooorfas. Y cuatro: Acompáñame a ver a René. Por favor, si es verdad que no te iras, quiero que René conozca mis amistados, tu sabes…- le sonreí

_Primero Claro que si señorita, segundo de ninguna manera esa idea puede entrar en tu cerebro esta bien?Ni que seas billonaria ok?, Tercero Por supuesto que si! Cuarto Espero caerle bien a René- me guiño un ojo y puso cara totalmente suficiente. Yo me reí, rodé los ojos y y caminé hacia el ascensor.

_Vamos Jazz, que esperas.

_Voy- volvió con dos abrigos uno para mi y otro para el. Fuimos al centro comercial, compramos muuuuucha ropa diría yo demasiada para mi gusto, pero es que para Jasper en todo me veía exelente y insistia en que me la comprar o el la compraría asique preferí comprarla yo, fuimos a comprar mi hermoooso auto, y no termino de entender porque diablos tenia ese cacharro en Forks!! Me compre un hermoso BMW z4( en mi perfil ;)) Y luego volvimos a mi departamento me cambia decentemente con ropa nuevo y salimos en mi hermoso BMV hasta casa de René. A mamá le encanto Jasper por suerte y bueno, hablé con ella de quien era, osea de que era uno de los Cullen, y aun así le encanto. Y pues me disculpé con ella, y esas cosas. Luego nos fuimos en mi BMW hasta nuestro departamento

_ Wow Bella pensé que no manejabas a ms de 60.

_ Eso es pasado Jazz,- lo miré y aceleré lo mas que pude haciendo una picada, se sentía tan bien el viento en mi cara, oh sii! Esto es vida.

En fin fuimos a la casa de René y quedo maravillada con Jasper le agrado de veras cosa que me sorprendió ya que ella sabia que era el hermano de Edward... Pero bueno al parecer ella tenia razon. Pasaron meses, y yo y Jasper cada vez estábamos mas pegados, íbamos a todos lados juntos y en muchas ocasiones algunas ancianas nos decían que hacíamos linda pareja, a lo que yo me ruborizaba por supuesto y Jazz se mostraba algo incomodo. Yo francamente últimamente eh comenzado a sentir algo distinto por Jazz, y mi madre me lo advirtió.

FlashBack:

__Cariño que sientes por Jasper?- Jasper estaba hablando de Béisbol con Phil._

__ Nada mama solo somos amigos de que hablas?_

__Siento que el te quiere mas de lo que tu piensas cariño_

__Oh mamá no digas pavadas, Jazz y yo solo somos amigos, el estuvo con Alice lo sabes, _

__ Si pero insisto cariño, y pronto tu comenzaras a sentir lo mismo ya veras lo que te digo- me guiñó un ojo._

Fin del FlashBack

En fin los delirios de René comenzaron a ser ciertos…Cada vez que se aleja para cazar me siento como…vacia, me deprimo, cuando esta con migo siempre estoy bien, incluso hablamos de Edward y no comienzo a llorar, y eso valla que es un logro!! Siento corrientes en mi cuerpo cuando me toca, me abraza, me sienta en su regazo, sonrió cuando siento su aliento pegándome en el rostro cuando pronuncia mi nombre al despertarme, amo la cara que pone ante los chicos que me miran con segundas intenciones, y la manera que evade a los que me intentan ligar, amo que se haga el indeferente ante las meseras o las de servicio de habitación cuando le coquetean y yo me pongo celosa, en fin… creo que lo amo, y no se que hacer, han pasado ya cuatro meses, ha habido algunos momentos en que bueno… ustedes saben…momentos de tensión, creo que ambos lo sabemos pero nos da miedo decírnoslo porque? No sé. No tengo la menor idea.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio el capi???jaja a mi me parecio algo diminuto ante los capitulos que les esparn si siguen leyendo mi fic!!! ya tengo al rededor de 20 cap mas ;)**

** Pense que iba a ser un mini fic pero despues me emocione y taa ustedes sabeeen.. Y les dejo en mi perfil el auto de Bella y Jasper ;)**

** Buenooo besoos dejen pila de reviewss!!! asi subo el prooximo capi rápido!**

**BESOS VAMIPIRCOOOS **


	5. Mudanza :

**La mudanza**

POV JASPER:

Estaba en mi departamento vistiéndome, había dejado a Bella mirando TV hace un rato, decidí ir a ver que estaba haciendo. Fuíi al departamento de ella, golpee la puerta pero nadie atendió, abrí y no estaba, sentí el ruido de la ducha asique me sente en la cama esperando a que saliera. La verdad no quería dejarla sola un momento desde hace tiempo nosotros estamos cada vez mas unidos, y se podría decir que la amo, y me suicido si algo le pasara, ella no lo sabe, claro… aunque a veces pareciera que si, la madre de Bella lo sabe… Me pregunto que sentía por ella, y le confesé la verdad, ella confió en mi increíblemente, entonces pues.. Nada yo me senté en su cama y esperé a que salierá entonces ella sale del baño solo con una toalla con las gotas de agua recorriendo su hermoso cuerpo, sus cabellos,su rostro, sus hombros, su clavicula, sus piernas, y su escote, osea todo lo que la toalla permitia ver, y yo mirándolo como si fuera un delicioso caramelo dispuesto a ser saboreado. Al darme cuenta que ella esta sonrojada debido a mi desubicada y totalmente depravada mirada, le sonrio y trato de apartar mi vista.

_Emm… yo no sabia que tu estabas asi lo siento, voy a la cocina quieres algo de beber?

_ Em una coca cola-me sonrió

_De acuerdo- le dí una ultima mirada imaginando lo que le seguía al escote y me di vuelta para ir por la coca cola, entonces el celular sonó y Bella se dio vuelta para agarrarlo pero al dar un paso rápido tropezó, y antes de caer al piso ella estaba entre mis brazos, vi como una gota caía desde su nariz y aterrizaba en su boca, me acerque lentamente a ella y suavemente agarre su barbilla y lentamente posé mis labios sobre lo suyos quitándo la gota de sus labios, me deje llevar sin pensar, y comencé a recorrer su cuello depositando mis labios en cada gota de agua. Sentí su respiración irregular y su corazón latir frenéticamente. Me detuve pensando en que yo estaba causando esas sensaciones en ella. El celular había dejado de sonar y comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

_Lo siento, yo me deje llevar- la pare bien en el suelo- será mejor que contestes- le acerque el celular, se mordió el labio, maldición tenía idea de lo que eso provocaba en mi?, tomo el celular.

_Hola mamá, si estoy bien, claro, si esta aquí con migo, bueno , dime, comooo???!!!!!, , pero!, mama!!, esta bien, genial, chao mama, buen viaje, adiós, también te amo,- corto- René te manda un beso

_ A gracias, algo grave?

_No, me mudo a casa de René, y ella se va a Phoenix, Bueno si es grave…

_Oh…Porque?- me hice el desentendido para empezar ya lo había escuchado yo.

_Bu… Oye!! Porque preguntas si ya lo esuchaste?

_jajaj para oírte hablar Bella en fin,porque es grave?

_Pues no te veré tan seguido.

_Bella, me veras siempre, lo sabes nunca podría estar lejos de ti porque te a..- mierda que dije!!- me sonreí – porque eres mi amiga y nunca te dejare sola

_Oh Jazzie tu no ivas a decir eso- se acerco con un dedo apuntándome persuasivamente - dime que ivas a decir- se acerco mucho, demasiado diría yo, demasiado peligroso para su propio bien, -dime Jazzie.- me miro y se mordió un labio.

_ Porque te amo- la mire y ella me miro con los ojos abiertos- y discúlpame si te molesta pero es lo que siento, y me abstendré a poner mis manos sobre ti si eso quieres, pero si me acorralas asi va a ser muy difícil.- ella me sonrió y se mordió un labio. Diablos, mi punto débil, l agarre por la cintura y la besé con fuerza, ella se agarro de mis cabellos, jugueteando, nuestras lenguas se enredaron con furia y pasión. Me separé de ella cuando me di cuenta que le empezaba a fallar el aire y su corazón latia a mil por hora( y no es en sentido literal) Y aparte no me controlaría si seguía asi, ya que bueno… había solo una toalla de por medio, y sentía todo su hermoso cuerpo chocar con mis musculos y bueno… no es algo con lo que uno se pueda controlar la verdad…

POV BELLA:

_ Cariño estas bien?- las piernas me fallaron y caí en los brazos de Jazz, DIOS!! JASPER ME BESOO!!! Hace muchísimo que alguien no me besaba asi, mejor dicho nunca alguien me había besado asi! Tan naturalmente y con tanta pasión, sin miedo, sin su autocontrol de por medio! WOW tan solo… WOW! Es un dios besando hay que aceptar, y me dijo que me ama!!

_Si solo, me olvide de respirar. -Me sonrió- Jazz yo.

_No, espera, Bella, me gustas, se que no esta bien, pero me gustas, mucho. Y no te dejare por nada del mundo, y si no me correspondes pues esta bien, sere tu amigo. Y si me correspondes bueno, genial, se que estamos llendo rápido pero iremos depacio si tu quieres y …- iva a seguir pero lo besé callándolo, esperé que me apartara o un rechazo de su parte, pero nunca llego, la verdad estaba tan acostumbrada a los rechazos que pues… Pero el no me rechazo, sino todo lo contrario, me correspondió con pasión y desesperación. Nos detuvimos gracias a mi estúpida respiracion. AGGH siempre arruinando momentos!!!

_Eso responde a tus preguntas Jazz?

_Desde luego que si- me sonrio estrechamente y me beso castamente- hacemos hoy la mudanza cariño?

_ Sip, pero será mejor que me valla a cambiar.

_Por mi quedate asi – alzo una ceja y yo me reí

_ Pues por ti lo haría cariño pero no creo que salir en toalla hasta el auto cargada de bolsas sea buena idea, tu sabes…- rodé los ojos, me sonrió

_ Ve a cambiarte mientras yo llevo algunas bolsas. Y guardo tu ropa en las maletas.

Luego que salí del baño, guardé las ultimas cosas en una maleta y nos fuimos en mi auto a casa de René. Llegamos dejé las maletas en el piso. Estaban los muebles pero pronto alguien vendría a buscarlos y nosotros tendríamos que comprar nuevos muebles, mas bien yo. Me tiré en la cama mirando el techo. Jazz termino de entrar algunas maletas y se acosto a un lado mio, mirándome y acariciando mi mejilla izquierda.

_Sabes Jazz?

_Uhm?

_Nunca crei que llegaría este dia pero debemos ir de compras.

_Eso pensé vamos ahora?

_Un segundo- le dije y el me beso aplastándome en la cama y posándose sobre mi…

CONTINUARA.

* * *

chaaaaaaaaan jajaj :)

bueno ta :)

dejen reviewws :)


	6. Centro Comercial

**Centro comercial:**

POV JASPER:

_Un segundo- medijo. Y yo la bese aplastándola contra la cama, y me posé sobre ella aguantando mi peso con mis codos, Seguí besándola y pedi permiso para acceder en su boca, ella me lo permitió y comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas, el beso cada vez se ponía mas fogoso y apasionado, luego cuando ella comenzó a quedarse sin aire baje mis labios a su mandibula y comencé a besarla y seguí por su cuello me concentre en el ,sintiendo su sangre correr por sus venas, no me aguante y la mordí suevemente, ella gimió lo que me éxito aun mas y comencé a besarla de nuevo, me di la vuelta trayéndola con migo , de modo que lla quedara sobre mi, y deszlice mi mano por su muslo y otra acariciaba su espalda, ella tenía las manos en su pecho y recorría mis musculos con determinación.

_Jazz-dejé de besarla y la mire a los ojos, pude sentir mucho deseo venir de ella,

_Mejor nos vamos no crees?- si seguía con esto me iva a descontrolar y no quería eso, sentí su desilusión pero bueno habría tiempo para conocernos, me sonreí a mi mismo de solo pensarlo. POR DIOS JASPER! Apenas te correspondió y ya piensas en llevártela a la cama!!

_ Si claro vamos.

POV BELLA:

Nos bajamos de la cama y fuimos hasta su coche me abrió la puerta subí y fuimos hacia el centro comercial. Bajó, fue a abrirme y al bajar cerro la puerta y me abrazó por la cintura.

POV JASPER:

En cuanto bajó cerré la puerta y rápidamente la tome por la cintura, todos debían saber que ella es mia, y lo será por siempre. Todos los chicos ( no tan chicos) que volteaban a verla recibían una mirada asesina demi parte pero como no mirarla?^Esta genial, es verdaderamente hermosa… De verdad, no la merezco pero que mas da? Ella me corresponde y de todos modos iré al infierno asique pecaré una vez mas. Apreté mas mi brazo en su cintura y me puse los lentes, ella mi miro y se mordió el labio inferior. OH OPR DIOS QUE SEXY! No me aguante y la besé con deseo mientras caminábamos, ella se mareó un poco y la gente se dio vuelta entendiendo que no debía meterse con ella. Genial! Dos pajaros de un tiro!

POV BELLA:

Se puso los lentes- wow que sexy! No lo soporte y memordí el labio inferior reprimiendo mis ganas de besarlo, entonces como si me leyera la mente me beso apasionadamente en medio del centro comercial, dejándome mareada. Cuando recupere el sentido de ubicación hable.

_A que se debió eso Jazz?

_Es que te ves peligrosamente sexy cuando haces eso- me miro y se saco los lentes y se los puso sobre la cabeza, oh por dios, y me dedico una sonrisa picara! MIERDA BELLA CONTROLATE! A este paso este hombre iba a matarme!!Reprimí las ganas de ahora lanzarme sobre el mordiéndome el labio una vez mas.

_Cuando hago que?

_Esto- el se acerco a mi y me mordio el labio inferior. Oh mierda!! Es tan…. SEXY!!! Yo solo mire sus labios y lo mire a los ojos y comencé a andar.

Seguimos caminando. Vino una chica y le entrego un folleto a Jazz.

_Que es?

_Una fiesta de disfraces para la apertura de un baile.

_ Oh! Genial!!- dije entusiasmada

_Vamos?- me hizo una pequeña sonrisa picara.

_Oh en serio?- le sonreí abiertamente- si si!!

_ Desde cuando tanta emoción por ir a BAILAR?-remarco la palabra bailar.

_ Desde ahora- lo mire y le di un beso en los labios muy corto.

_Bueno vamos a por el amueblamiento y los disfraces te parece?

_ si- lo mire y nos fuimos a comprar MUCHAS cosas desde una cama a un microondas. Y luego fuimos a un local de ropa interior. Francamente me daba vergüenza entrar con Jasper asique le pedí que me esperara afuera. El asintió no muy convencido.

Estaba mirando unas cosas cuando "alguien" se puso tras de mi y se apretó ami espalda con la cabeza sobre mi hombro me agarro por la cintura y con su boca junto a mi oído, acerco su brazo y levanto un conjunto de ropa interior junto con un pijama rojo! Y me dijo al oído.

_Creo que este te quedara muy sexy- roroneó la palabra sexy en mi oído lo que hizo que estuviera a punto de derretirme.

_Pues…- me sonrojé, el conjunto era un poco intimidante había que decirlo pero era lindo- me lo probaré- fui a los probadores entré y me lo probé, me quedaba genial, modestia aparte. De repente, siento dos manos en mi abdomen y una respiración en mi cuello, Jazz me miraba a travez del espejo del vestidor y besaba mi cuello y mis hombros.

_Te ves… Wow Bella.. yo creo que no durará mucho..- me sonrojé, era la primera vez que me veía en ropa interior unn hombre, y específicamente el!!, y todavía con ese conjunto tan provocativo, y aparte que quería decir con que no duraría mucho? El se encargaría?

_Jazz… estamos en un vestidor…- dije acariciando su mejilla y acercando mis labios a los suyos provocadoramente.

_Ni se darán cuenta, provoqué que una clienta se enojara con la empleada, ahora están discutiendo, ya sabes… ira…- rodó los ojos.

_ Jazz eso no es bueno… Tu no deberías….-me costaba hablar ya que Jazs pero producía algo en mi que me imposiblitaba hablar de momento

_ Shh- me susurro al odido y siguió besando mi hombro, sus manos subieron del abdomen a la parte baja de mis pachos, masajendolos leve y sensualmente.

_Jazz…- gemí

_Lo siento debo irme, no creo poder controlarme mas- me dio la vuelta y me beso en los labios apasionadamente, y salió del probador, maldito! Me dejas con las ganas…

En fin… compre el conjunto y un par mas y luego fuimos a los locales de disfraces.

_Tu entra allí y yo aquí ok?

_Negativo- cerró sus ojos con altanería- yo me quedo con tigo

_ Escuchame Jasper, uh, disculpa pero que eres? Cullen, Hale o Withlock?

_Withlock

_Genial, bueno escuchame Jasper Withlock!! Tu vas por allí! Y Yo por alla!! Estas de acuerdo? Porque si no estas de acuerdo pues simplemente debes estarlo- mehice la enojada y sonre´ñi debido a mi estúpido discurso.

_De acuerdo pero porque!

_Quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti,,, tu sabes…

_ Tu ganas- me beso y se fue hacia la otra tienda.

Compré el disfraz, de veras iva a sorprenderlo, el disfraz es genial, y no se que me pasa ahora que cada vez tengo mejor gusto por la moda, debe ser ALASKAA

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Se **me hizo re divertido hacer este cap saben :D**

**jaja bueno nada suerte gentee :)**

** Dejen Reviewwss :D**

** y una csa les respondo a una chica que me dejo un review no puefdo poner los 20 capitulos ya!! jaja porque seria un desastre u.u**

** Piensen menos review es igual a menos categoria entienden? :|**

** ose de menos aparte es emocionante leersus revieww re ansiosasss :G**

**jaja**

** bueno nada me despidoo**

** besiitos vampiricos espero les halla gustado :)**


	7. La casa L

**La casa**

Jazz puso todos los muebles en su lugar una vez que llegamos y recibimos las cosas, quedo genial todo!!

Yo lo ayude a posicionar las cosas y eso… y luego me dediqué a guardar mi ropa en el armario mientras el me miraba tirado en la cama, cuando termine me tire en la cama junto a el, y el se sento, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, y el me estiro una bandeja con comida en sus manos!, como diablos no me di cuenta que l maldito traia una bandeja!

_Facil cariño, me estabas mi mirando- me guiñó un ojo

_Que ahora lees mentes?

_ No sigo siendo un empático para tu gusto pero es fácil saber que piensas amor.

_ Oh! Por cierto ni pienses que voy a comer todo eso de acuerdo?

_Oh si lo haras!, Comeras todo

_ En tus sueños, osea nunca porque ni siquiera sueñas, - le eché la lengua el me miro desafiante.

_ Esta bien si tu no comes pues yo tampoco, por lo tanto no puedo estar junto a ti porque tengo que controlar mi sed asique,,, tu veras..

_No comeré

_Genial, me voy al hotel.

_Tu … no!

_ Oh si adiós, salió por la puerta.

_ Genial Jazz, como quieras pero te perderas de verme con ese conjunto que tanto te gusto y escogiste para mi. Porque ahora me lo pondré porque sabes? Me voy a bañar hace calor y tengo muuucho sueño,- bostecé teatralmente. Fui hacia el armario tome el conjunto y fui hacia el baño.

POV JASPER:

Estaba detrás de la ventana escuchando..

_Genial Jazz, como quieras pero te perderas de verme con ese conjunto que tanto te gusto y escogiste para mi. Porque ahora me lo pondré porque sabes? Me voy a bañar hace calor y tengo muuucho sueño,- Bostezó teatralmente y fue hacia su armario con su sensual caminar y luego al baño.

_Diablos!- definitivamente no lo soportaría oh si… No me gusta pensar esto pero me tiene en sus manos, odio admitirlo. Espié por la ventana d enuevo y y había salido con el bendito pijama rojo! Mierda se acosto en la cama y prendió la calefacción, al parecer tenia calor… Y yo era el remedio justo para eso… Vi como ella cerró su ojos y se puso de costado haciendo que sus pechos se juntasen y genial! Mi autocontrol anda por los suelos, abrí la ventana y corrí hacia la cama y me acoste a su lado, quedando ella de espaldas a mi y la abracé por la cintura.

_Lo sabia- susurró

_No necesitas el aire acondicionado- le dije al oído.

_Tienes razón- agarró el control y lo apago se dio vuelta quedando frente a mi. La besé apasionadamente y ella puso sus manos bajo mi camiseta acariciando mi pecho con sus finos dedos y uñas lo cual me estremeció. La acerqué mas a mi y comencé a acariciar su espalda, bajo la diminuta pijama, agarró mi camiseta y sinchó hacia arriba para sacármela.

_Que haces pequeña?- susurré en sus labios

_Tengo calor-(**ok en esta parte de la historia no están en Alaska ok? Perdón es que no puedo soportarlo! Maldigo el dia que decidi por Alaska ¬¬) **en verdad ella lo tenía estaba mas caliente de lo normal y tenía las mejillas demasiado rojas… Y no era sonrojo. Me quité la camiseta y la acerque a mi pecho. – Creo que con eso no basta- se saco la parte de arriba d ela pijama quedando en brasier. La acerqué mas a mi y seguí besándola. Dejé de besarla

_Duerme cariño- si no lo hacia ahora no dormiría en toda la noche y no seria precisamente por insomnio.

_Como quieras-me abrazo mas y se durmió en sueños dijo mi nombre y hasta dijo que me amaba que no la dejara… Termino acostada arriba mio prácticamente mientras yo dibujaba circulas y cosa sin sentido en su espalda descubierta conmis dedos.

_Te amo Jazz- sonrió- no me dejes Jazz- comenzó a sollozar y caían las lasgrimas por sus mejillas. Intenté despertarla

_Bella- la sacudi- Bella cariño despierta estoy aquí- la sacudi de nuevo y ella abrió los ojos y me miro y me abrazo en menos de dos segundos.

_Jazz- seguía sollozando.- soñé que me dejabas- siguió llorando y cuando logré calmarla diciéndole que no me iva a ir ya no podía dormirse.

* * *

** Bueno jaja suspeeeeeeeeeensoo ke pasara en el proximo capi :O**

** imaginenn,,, Bella no se puede dormiiir (A) --- carita de angel**

**jaja**

** bueno lo subo rapiditoo porkemi sisterme pide la pc bueno espero ke les gustee :D**

** besoos vampirezzcooos **

** gracas por los reviewws!!! lkm**


	8. Tu me amas?

**Tu me amas?**

POV BELLA:

_No tengo sueño- me mordí el labio. La verdad tenía ganas de hacer otras cosas que la verdad no mencionaré.

_Bella- me dijo pensativo

_Aha?-

_Tu… tu me amas?- quedé helada.

_Porque lo…- me corto

_Lo dijiste en sueños " te amo Jazz"…-

_Uhm pues…- confirmado lo amo. Si te amo Jazz- me sonrojé- pero si tu no…- me beso con fuerza agarrando mi rostro.

_Te amo Bella con todo mi ser. Comenzó a besarme y nos besamos un largo rato en el cual nuestro beso iba incrementando la pasión en el, luego de un rato el comenzó a trazar un camino de dulces besos por mi cuello, clavícula y hombros, entremedio de mis pachos hasta mi abdomen. Yo me estremecía ante su tacto, de un segundo al otro el estaba sentado en la cama y yo sobre el con mis piernas a los lados de su cadera , volvió a mi labios besándome con furia y o le respondi de la misma manera, bajjó un bretel de mi brasier cuidadosamente y me miro interrogante como pidiendo permiso, mientras bajaba el bretel lo remplazaba con sensueles y suaves besos sobre mi hombro , lo mismo hizo con el otro haciéndome estremecer. Desabrochó mi brasier y lo lanzó lejos. Me miró y yo me sonroje un poco , creo.

-Te amo Bella

_Hazme tuya Jazz te amo- repeti en sus labios,me besó y luego de un rato de mas caricias y besos**(jaja no voi a explicar lo que paso ta? ajja)** Sentí como la lujuria se apoderaba de mi y de repente los fuegos artifiales explotaron dentro de mi y ya no sentí nada solo placer y mas placer luego de un rato me di cuenta de que Jazz también estaba en el mismo estado que yo , Me beso por ultima vez y salió de mi, me acoste a su lado oara luego acostarme sobre su pecho. Para calmar mi respiración agitada pero el estaba igual y para calmar mi calor pero el estaba increíblemente sudando! Si al menos 30º era su temperatura corporal!

_Tu estas caliente Jazz Como?- lo mire confusa

_ Eres una pequeña juguetona y diabólica demonio- me sonrio- fue genial nunca sentí algo asi tu.. como? Como tienes tanta resistencia eres solo una humana…- memiro sorprendido- eres insaciable pequeña- me sonroje

_Estas cansado?

_Si

_Pero eres un vampiro y yo una humana… es imposible!

-Estoy igual de sorprendido que tu…

_Wow estar alrededor de lo anormal me trajo consecuencias…-me rei ante eso yo capas de cansar un vampiro? Wow! No me lo esperaba..

_Fue maravilloso Jasper- bese su pecho

_Lo se también para mi- beso mi frente- te amo pequeña

_Tambien yo… Que hora son Jazz?

_6:30

_Que tal si?- lo mire absortamente, la verdad que Jazz desnudo es 100 veces mas hermoso que cuando esta vestido o solo sin camisa… diablos… es tan sexy (baba) nunca me acostumbraría….

_Duermes y yo descanso- memiro como si fuese la unicapersona en su munso

_Si,- le sonreí, - sabes Jazz?

_aha?

_No lo puedo creer..

_Que cosa?

_Que alguien como yo halla echo el amor con la criatura mas sexy , hermosa, genial y buena del planeta, y claro con el amor de mi vida…

_Lo mismo digo yo… que hice para merecer esto! Deberia irme alinfierno de veras… No estar en el mismo paraiso junto al amor de mi existencia…- me beso tiernamente- te amo

_Yo mas…- y cai en los brazos de mi propio morfeo

POV JASPER:

Genial… Tan solo genial.. No hay palabras para describir la noche con Bella y lo que sentí…

Eran las tres de la tarde y yo seguía sumido en mis pensamientos..

_Jazz que hora son?- ni me había dado cuenta que Bella despertó oh por dios necesito ir a un psicólogo!

_Uhm.. Las tres y veinte.

_Que!

_Calma tienes algo que hacer acaso?

_ No pero.. aah… tienes razón- sonrió divertida y la bese.

_Voy por algo de comer.

Comió y luego nos quedamos "mirando TV " entre besos y caricias claro…

_Cariño…- dijo mientras bajaba su mano hasta mis bóxers- debes irte. Me beso.

_Que?

_Fiesta de disfraces recuerdas?

_Oh si, tu te dejo sola y vengo a buscarte a las 12 ok?

_Ok te amo bay- me dio un beso en los labios y se fue hacia el baño.

* * *

**Jajaj ke divertido medio cortito el capi no ? :S jaja sorryy!! si kieren les subo el otro hoy mismo solo pidanlo :D**

**Bueno**

**Espero les guste :$**

**Jaja**

**El próximo cap es el mejor créanme u.u**

**Aja**

**Bueno las dejoo espero sus reviews!! :E**


	9. Fiesta de disfraces

**Fiesta de disfraces!**

POV BELLA:

Entré al baño y me di una ducha aun sin creer lo que había pasado. Salí del baño y me puse el disfraz, me maquillé de acuerdo a mi vestuario . Me sentaba genial todo hoy, extremadamente sexy sobretodo… **(en mi perfil ) ** Me senté en el sofá esperando a Jazz, se había ido a cazar después de todo no podía demorar tanto, prendi la TV y miro para un costado y ahí lo vao en la puerta con cara de (baba) mirándome como si fuese la ultima pantera del universo ( osea que la miraba con deseo porque su animal favorito es la pantera según yo ) con la boca ligeramente abierta y lossojos como platos…

POV JASPER:

Suerte que fui a cazar…

Bella se veía tan… no se sexy sensual hermosa todo lo que se puede decir con deseo en este mundo con ese disfraz… Ok necesite usar el poco autocontrol que me quedaba para no lanzarme encima de ella.

_Bella, estas- tragué- lista?-que me dijera que no que me dijera que no que me dijera que no por favor!

_Si. -Genial!(notese el sarcasmo) –vamos- ok no puedo lo acabo de decidir, me acerqué a ella.

_Segura?- le besé el cuello.

_Mmmm…. Pensándolo bien,,, no.- bese sus labios con pasión

_Cariño, tu hace falta que – volvi a su cuello- el disfraz dure o no pasa nada si se rompe?

_ Ni lo pienses Jasper, lo tengo que devolver iremos a esa fiesta no me detendrás con tus jueguitos- bajé a sus pechos y lami el primncipio para que cambiara de idea y gimió genial! Lo conseguiré!- no, no me detendrás con tus jueguitos sexuales Jasper Withlock iremos a esa fiesta ya l dije- dijo separándose de mi… genial ella lo hizo mas difícil.

_Tu lo quisiste amor- le sonreí pícaramente y le mande una ola de lujuria. Casi igual a l que yo sentía, se dio vuelta y me besó con pasión mordiéndome con la misma pasión, tan fuerte qu sentí u leve cosquilleo.

_Ow y eso a que se debe?- replique riéndome en sus labios

_Juegas sucio amor, asique yo también lo hare- se mordió el labio.

_Maldición me matas cuando haces eso…

_A si?- se sonrió y se acerco ami oído- pues cuando volvamos te hare cosas que no te mataran… pero te harán delirar cariño…- me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y se separo de mi.

_Eres mala- le susurré agarrándola de los cabellos y acercándola a mi – y no me dejaras con las ganas-

_Eso crees cariño- dijo alejándose de mi y saliendo por la puerta, Sali corriendo y la abrace por la cintura.

_ No te iras con la tuya le dije cuando estábamos llegando al auto.

_Si lo hare- me desafió y la dubi al capo del auto

_Creeme que no lo harás—le susurré al odio y luego le mordí el labio

_ Si lo hare amor- me agarro el rostro y me beso con pasión y se bajo del capo.

POV BELLA:

Genial lo logré! Jazz se muere por mi en este instante y no lo dejare… Wow… se siente tan bien tener el poder en tus manos…

Entramos a la fiesta era lindo el lugar pero en realidad no le preste mucha atención… a eso sino a los ojos de Jazz cuando me miraba bailar era gracioso de ver… muy!

Me senté a tomar unos tragos y Jazz me siguió – tome un vaso de whisky y Salí hacia el baño

_ Voy al baño

_Ok te espero aquí- se rió- o allí

_ Me mire al espejo y seguía igual de genial que a la entrada…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**jaja que divertiiido bueno ahora les subo el ke le sigue sino no tiene gracia u.u**

** fijense el disfraz en mi perfil :D**


	10. Doble encuentro

**Doble encuentro:**

_Amor..- Jazz apareció de la nada en el baño de damas junto a mi (suerte que estaba vacio) – creo que este no es un lugar muy íntimo no crees? Que tal si?- me agarro por la cintura y a velocidad vampirica me llevo hasta el cubículo del baño y cerró la puerta y me bajo.

_Jazz estamos en el baño de damas!!- lo mire aterrada, era ovbio lo que proponía…

_Eso es lo mas divertido de todo esto, creeme- me beso en los labios y bajo hasta mi cuello y a la vez me levanto haciéndome enrollar mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y apretando mi espalda contra la pared, subió a mi boca besándome de nuevo con pasión y comenzo a bajar por mi cuello hasta mi escote donde bajo un poco mi vestido y siguió su camino hasta mis pechos dando suaves besitosmientras yo agarra suscabellos y gemia sin sonido. Sentí otra pareja entrar al cubículo de al lado pero no me importo, entonces Jasper lamió mi pezón a la vez que lo mordió lo que me hizo gemir desesperadamente.

_Oh Jasper!- entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Dos cabezas se levantaron mirándonos desde el baño de al lado, mientras yo me subia el vestido y Jazz miraba desconcertado y luego muchos gritos!

_Alice!!- grite o no esto no esta bien

_ Bella?- (Ali)

_Edward? (Jazz)

_Jasper! (Ed)

_Oh diablos- dijo Jasper mirando de uno en uno con susto y diversión. Quise reirme de su cara pero me aguante.

_Jasper, podrías bajarla no?- dijo Alice eufórica apenas podía completar una frase se veía que no entendía y tenia ganas de matarme.

_Oh disculpa porque tu estabas jugando a la rayuela con Edward dentro del baño verdad?- le replique a lo que Jazz miro aterrado a Alice y me miro divertido a mi. Como si fuese un juego de mesa en el que uno va ganando y la otra la hace caer en una trampa y se atrasa.

_Mejor nos vamos- dijo Edward mirando a Alice

_Si mejor váyanse- dijo Jasper- déjennos terminar lo que empezamos

_Uff, como si pudieras apenas comenzar con eso que tienes encima cariño-miro a Jasper y luego a mi con soberbia.

_Para tu información esto que tengo encima me satisface mas que tu!

_Si claro…- uhmpf se enfadó y salieron del baño.

_Wow eso fue…

_Completamente idiota e innecesario!!- le grite furiosa

_Tranquila amor- sentí sus olas de tranquilidad pero no pudieron con mi enfado al parecer porque no se me iba.

_Tranquila?- le grite- como quie!!- pare, si seguía gritando asi de seguro se enojaría y eso era lo que menos quería- amor,- le agarre el rostro con mis manos- que derecho tiene Alice a reprocharte de que estas con migo eh? Aparte… esta con Edward! No tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo! Y Todavia te insinua que no soy buena en la cama! Va a ver esa maldita- luche por bajarme de encima de Jazz pero el no me dejo, sino que me apretó mas contra el .

_Amor tranquilízate, tienes razón, pero sabes que si la tocas te mata y no es que yo no valla a estar ahí para defenderte pero es que en verdad Edward no me dejaría…, pero – le corte

_ Si entiendo- dije mas calmada pero aun enfadada.

_Calma amor- me beso tiernamente y suspier y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

_Gracias te amo.

_Tambien yo – beso mi frente- nos vamos?

_Claro

Salimos del baño y vimos a Edward y a Alice riendo socarronamente. Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento y me subí al auto de Jazz, cuando me sui mire por la ventana y vi a lo lejos a Alice y a Edward caminando hasta el volvo. Oh aun existía! Yo me voy a encargar de que no exista mas jajajajajj me doy miedo a mi misma por dios!

Asique abri la ventana y grite.

_Oh nos están siguiendo ahora??!!!- Alice se dio vuelta y me mostro el dedo mayor. Y yo rei.- idiota!

Jazz condujo el corto camino a casa.

_Sabes Jazz?

_Si?

_Al menos disfrute lo poco que baile – y le sonreí

_ Me alegro.

_Tambien yo.

Luego de unos minutos

_Llegamos amor- frunció el seño- acaso ellos nos siguieron?

_Que importa?- me acerque a el- en que estábamos?- le susurré al oído mientras pasaba una pierna al otro lado del asiento y me sentaba sobre sus piernas ( y su erección ) , me beso.

_A pues no lo recuerdas?- me mordí el labio inferior y negué angelicalmente excitándolo aun mas, ya que lo sentí debajo de mi, agarro fuerte mi trasero- yo te lo recuerdo- dijo en mi oído para luego morderme el lóbulo ed mi oreja derecha y seguir un camino de besos y caricias hasta mi cuello, clavícula y principio de mis senos, ya que era lo único que el vestido dejaba ver y tocar… Entonces bajo el cierre de mi vestido y sigui sus caminos a mis senos besando acariciando lamiendo y mordiendo esa delicada zona. Haciéndome delirar y gemir su nombre, cuando volvió a mi labios de nuevo aproveche el momento.

_ Sabes que cariño?-le pregunte mientras bajaba a mi abdomen- es mi turno de dar- acaricie sus abdominales para luego sacar su camisa y su capa (parte del disfraz), baje a sus pantalones y los desabroche- cariño atrás- y en un rápido movimiento de parte de mi novio ya estábamos en el asiento de atrás, me arrodille y baje sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers, comencé a acariciar su miembro haciendo que quedara mas erecto y Jasper gimiera, para luego dar unos pequeños besitos en la punta y el se tenso

_Bella que?- no lo deje seguir y meti todo su miembro en mi boca dándole calor y lamiendo con delicadeza cada parte sacándolo casi en toda su longitud para luego volverlo a meter haciéndolo estremecer, lanzar maldiciones y gemir descontroladamente.

_Oh Bella tu. Eres…- se pauso- magnifica, Bella me corro- y termino en mi boca yo lo saboree lentamente el era perfecto en todo

_Ahora es mi turno -dijo después de unos minutos y me agarro dejándome debajo de el y sentimos unos leves golpes en la ventana del auto, me subi el vestido rápidamente y Jasper sus bóxers y sus pantalones pero no se los abrocho y se escucho un gran "CRACK" oh si Edward rompió la ventana del bebe de Jazz, lo matara ténganlo por seguro, Metió la cabeza por el agujero echo en la ventana y Alice apareció detrás de el.

_Disculpen vecinos, no podemos dormir con los ruidos- dijo Edward y Alice sonrio. Oh no todavía seguían con el disfraz de hadita y policía sexy uhgg! Nauseas nauseas apártense!

_Como si pudieran- bufó Jasper- un segundo- creo que quedo en shock por unos segundos porque no movia un solo musculo y miraba a la nada- dijiste vecinos!

_QUE! VECINOS! NOOOOOOO!- grite desesperadamente, definitivamente la paz se acabo

_ Uhm, si lo somos.

_ Al diablo se mudan ya ¡

_Tranquilo cariño- lo calme teatralmente- y disculpen trataremos de gozar menos si les molesta.

_Idiota – dijo Alice y puso cara de ¬¬

_Estupida loca por las compras- le reté.

_Basta!- grito Jasper cansado, - se van ya!

_Claro – se iva llendo pñero volvió- oh y Jazz siento lo de tu ventana.- le sonrio descaradamente

_Maldito, lo pagaras ok?- Edward se fue corriendo.Y Jasper bufó

_ Nuestra vida no estará tranquila ahora lo sabes verdad?

_ Aha.. pero tengo una idea..

_ Cual?¿

_Que tal si seguimos con esto-

_Se y haremos mucho ruido tu que dices?- dijo dándome una sonrisa pícara.

_Claro que si-me mordí el labio, ese tipo de sonrias me revolvían todas las mariposas elefantes y leones que tenia dentro de mi panza..

**CONTINUARA…**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Me encanta este capi jaja**

** bueno espero les halla gustadooo :)**

** Besoss a trodas**

** dejen lindos reviews :) **


	11. enojaados jaja

Subimos al cuarto de arriba, bueno Jasper subió con migo arriba claro..

_ Ya vengo voy a sacarme el disfraz- kle dije y me fui hacia al baño

_ Te ayudo?- dijo con vos sexy y me agarro por la cintura por detrás apretándome contra sou musculoso cuerpo.

_Bueno si tu lo deseas- le dije cerca de sus labios.

Digamos que esa noche fue una noche muy agitada… ( no voi a describirla ni lo piensen me lo guardo para mi pero si quieren que describa este tipo de cosas solo dejen un review que lo diga y lo intento )

**POV JASPER**

Fue wow! Genail la primer vez también lo fue pero esta vez fue mucho mas pasional y wow, solo wow, cada vez se hace mas intenso, pensé que todo seria igual pero no, cada vez se pone mejor esto. Bella estaba acostada boca abajo y yo a su lado apoyado sobre el brazo derecho mirándola y acariciendo su espalda y dibujando cosas sin sentido y con una sonrisa de dbobo plasmada en la cara. Sentí que se despertó , por su respiración pero no abría los ojos.

_Amor se que estas despierta- besé sus labios.

_ Oh Jazz, ayer fue tan… Genial.. Fue maravilloso- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.

_ Tambien para mi amor, creeme.- sonrió.

"toc toc"

_Abre tu amor- me dijo y obedecí fui hasta la puerta en bóxers.

_Quien es?

_Yo y Alice

_Que quieren?

_Hablar… Oh vamos hermano! Solo vístete quieres?- maldito idiota solo quiero estar con Bella a solas por el resto de la eternidad… Tanto es pedir?

_ No pero si eso ya abre!- golpeó la puerta, Idiota

_Gracias!- me vesti veloz

_Que quieren amor?

_ Molestar quedate aquí ya los atiendo.

Abrí la puerta.

_Hola

_Hola Jasper

_Adios- les cerré la puerta en la cara.

_Oh Jasper no me hagas romper cosas!- genial ya rompió la puerta! , Bella se enfadara, idiota!

_Que quieren?

_ Amm… Hola que tal? Cafesito?- dijo Alice

_ No gracias, no quiero- dije en burla- que quieren?

_Donde esta Bella?- dijo Edward

_ Te importa?

_Si quiero hablar con los dos.

_ Aquí estoy- estaba hermosa como siempre con unos jeans, una remera blanca que se transparentaba un poco , unos converse y el pelo en una coleta.

_Ya suéltenlo- dije yo abrazando a Bella y sentándola en el sofá junto a mi.

_Si, lamentamos los ruidos de anoche- dijo Alice

_No quieríamos molestarlos solo nos dejamos llevar, ya sabes como es…- dijo Edward, que ruidos? Bella me miro algo confusa

_A que ruidos se refieren?- dijo Bells

_Ustedes no sintieron nada?- dijo Alice sobresaltada

_Disculpen pero estuvimos muy ocupados anoche.- les dije sinceramente. Acaso ellos tuvieron sexo e hicieron ruido por gusto para molestarnos? Jajaj SU PLAN FALLO FRA- CA-SA-DOS

Esto era para Edward el me estaba escuchando de seguro buscando algúna mentira en mis palabras pero no la iba a encontrar.

_ De veras?- dijo Edward

_ Pues si!

_ Pero tu, Diablos!

_ Lo sentimos bueno byeª- dijo Bella abriendo la puerta. Ellos se fueron y yo comencé a reir y ella me siguió hasta que cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta que Edward la había roto.. De repente la expresión de Bella cambio y grito.

_ Maldicion Edward!!! Porque no te rompes tu lindo culo y dejas mis muebles en paz!- genial idiota se enfadó. Y si quiere hacerte algo no la detendré.

_Tranquila el la arreglaré ahora!- dije mas bien exigí y abracé a Bella por la cintura, aunque pensándolo bien…

POV BELLA:

_ Maldito infeliz! Ven ya y arregla mi hermosa puerta!

_ Apesta!- Alice! Maldita hija de!

Tome un florero, abrí la puerta y e lo lance a la cabeza, me sorprendió mi puntería, y obviamente ella lo atajo como era de suponer pero el agua fue de lleno a su cara y yo comencé a reir aguantándome la risa me apoye contra la puerta ( rota) hasta que unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron , los de Jasper claro y me deje controlar por las carcajadas ya que Jazz me sostenía.

_Idiota!

_jajajaj, COMO?

_Idiota!

_ A mi nadie me dice

_Idiota?

_ Eresuna estúpida y enferma psíquica! Idiota y arrogante loca por las compras! Necesitas un psicólogo!- Se lanzó a mi y Jasper se puso delante de mi

_ Tranquila chicas, por favor mantengan el juicio- sentí unas olas de relajación venir de Jazz.

Le lancé una mirada de odio a Alice y me di media vuelta cerré la puerta con toda mi fuerza .

IDIOTA!!!!!!

Fui hacia el cuarto me acosteen la cama, me levante de nuevo y fui por un tarro de dulce de leche. Volvi al cuarto y busque una buena película en el monton, no había ninguna que me conformara, asique puse titanic que la vi cerca de 14 veces en el DVD y me acoste a comer dulce de leche y a mirar titanic por decima quinta vez y a largarlas lagrimas contenidas…

Jasper aun no volvia y ya iva por el final de la película.

_Oh no!! Leonardo Di caprio no te mueras!!! Cariño nooo!!! Te necesitoo!!, Di caprio no te mueras!!- no pude contenerme.

_ Bella?

_ Jasper!! No lo dejes morir no lo hagas! Jasper es el amor de la vida de ella! Claro que es humana sabes? No es vampiro.. Porque si lo fuera no estaría sobre el piano flotante, porque es un piano verdada? Oh Jazz!!

**POV JASPER**

_ Jasper!! No lo dejes morir no lo hagas! Jasper es el amor de la vida de ella! Claro que es humana sabes? No es vampiro.. Porque si lo fuera no estaría sobre el piano flotante, porque es un piano verdada? Oh Jazz!!

Se acosto de nuevo en la cama se sorbio la nariz con un pañuelo y siguió llorando. Hormonas fue la única explicación que le di. A los segundos quedo dormida en mis brazos.

______________________

* * *

**media loca estaba Bella no creeen?**

**jajaja**

** bueno hace mil ke no subia capi :/**

** sorry**

** pero volvi ;E**

** bueno besooos dejen reviews lindooos :d**


	12. Acoso x 2

**Acoso por 2**

Desperte como todos los días con una respiración helada en mi rostro y una mano trazando garabatos en mi espalda. Un segundo. La respiración en mi rostro no tenía aroma a otoño.

_ Se que estas despierta cariño- beso mis labios y yo salté e la cama alejándome de el.

_Maldicion Edward! Que haces aquí?

_Lo siento, no quería asustarte solo te protejo mientras el no esta.

_ Donde esta Jazz?

_ Salió a cazar- me tendio un papel con algo escrito, lo leí

" amor vuelvo pronto, fui a cazar, te dejo a Edward, el te cuidara en mi auscencia, Te amo, Jazz"

_ Al diablo no es su letra!

_ Si lo es!- reprocho

_ No!

_ Genial me descubriste- dijo con falso humor riendo.

_ Oh vete de aquí no necesito tu protección.

_Nop

_Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer!- le grite enfadada.

_ Nop

_ Escucha

_ Si señora- se llevo la mano a su cabeza haciendo un saludo militar.

_ Idiota… No intentes imitarlo no te sale ni una pisca y segundo mas te vale que cuando salga del baño no estes aquí de acuerdo? Porque si estas aquí te meteras en graves problemas de acuerdo?.- entré al baño golpeando la puerta y me di una ducha, no lo podía creer, estuve tanto tiempo queriendo tocar los labios del maldito hombre vampiro que estaba ahí afuera y ahora que los tuve me siento sucia. Termine de ducharme y OOOPS!

_Mierda!- si genial chicos me olvide de la ropa, y que creen? Estoy segura de que Edward sigue ahí afuera…, Sali del baño con toalla y di dos pasos, genial no esta!

_Ummm, que bien hueles- ya me había agarrado por la cintura y me había pegado a su musculoso cuerpo. Debia aceptar que igualmente es atractivo y muy…

_Que haces!- le grité y trate de zafarme inútilmente.

_ Te doy opciones cariño- beso mi cuello- últimamente no has tenido opciones por eso te quedaste con Jasper, pero te mostrare tu segunda opcion. – Me tiro a la cama y me beso, trate de apartarme pero fue inútil , entonces el comenzó a bajar por mi cuello mientras yo intentaba pegarle pero el tenia sujetadas mis manos.

_ Maldicion! Que parte de que amo a Jazz no entiendes?

**POV JASPER:**

En la mañana me fui a cazar y cuando me sentí satisfecho me senté en un árbol a pensar… Que pasaría ahora? Bella me dejara? Que pasara? Tal vez se arrepiente… o no,,, tal vez de verdad me ame, tanto como para ignorar a Edward, bueno ya lo hizo per…

_ Jazz- Alice estaba frente a mi y ni siquiera lo había notado, si que estaba distraído… Me pare.

_ Hola Alice, Chau Alice- empecé a correr pero Alice se lanzo a mi antes y me besó, yo la aparte.

_ Que haces? Estoy con Bella, lo sabes..

_Oh si claro… La estúpida Bella.

_ Alice era tu amiga..

_ Pero ya no lo es! Se quedo con tigo crees que es fácil?

_ Tu me dejaste Alice, No yo. Por lo tanto no debería importante o si?

_ Si! Porque no te deje porque quería… Era el destino Jazz!! Pero yo te amo!

_ Entonces si haciendo esto estas forzando al destino, porque lo haces?

_ Bueno, pues no puedo controlarme lo siento, y quiero mucho a Bella pero no puedo evitar detestarla cuando te besa o algo asi.

_ Alice por favor déjennos en paz, no sean asi solo queremos ser felices.. Bella ya paso por mucho gracias a Edward, por favor.- la mire suplicante pero no use mi poder para que accediera, ya que esto lo tenia que decidir ella.

_ De acuerdo, lo siento, pero no medare por vencida Jasper

_Gracias, espero que encuentres alguien a tu medida.

_ Esta en frente a mi

_ No lo creo Alice, de veras Alice espero que tengas suerte. Y que hay con tigo y Edward, porque no entiendo- la mire atonito

_ Uhm… tu hablas del que esta acosando a tu novia en este instante

_ Ella aun no es mi novia pero pensé- y recién ahí cai en lo que me estaba diciendo- Mierda! Gracias Alice!- arranque a correr y cuando llegue observe por la ventana y esuche a Bella decir: "Maldicion! Que parte de que amo a Jazz no entiendes?"Solo eso hizo falta abrí la puerta de una patada subi al dormitorio y vi a Edward sobre Bella besándola con pasión mientras Bella intentaba pegarle con las manos que tenia atrapadas bajo el cuerpo de el. Lo agarré y lo lancé contra la ventana, el me miro como con sorpresa.

_ Jasper siempre interrumpiendo..- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

_Disculpa?!- le grite- Bella estas bien?

_ No! Necesito limpiarme!!- grito histérica corriendo al baño

_Oh, no exageres soy hermoso Bella no te puedo dar azco- le sonrió torcido.

_ Edward!! Eres un imbécil!!-le grite agazapándome

_ Oh tranquilo hermano me ire de aquí tranquilamente de acuerdo?

_Mas te vale, y la próxima que pienses tan solo en venir a esta casa con estas intenciones juro que lo único que quedara de ti sobre la faz de esta tierra será humo.- oh fui duro, pero mejor, para que aprenda ;)

* * *

**que depravado ke es Edward no? :O**

**ya van a saber mas adelante el porke ;)**

**no desesperen ahaaj**

**ubeno menos inspiracion tengo ultimamente..**

**la verdad ke suerte ke tenia los capis guardados y tengo como 10 massino.. los dejaba sin capis :(**

**pero ya me van a venir la inspiracion ;)**

**bueno que les guste el capii ojala :D**

**besooos a toodas :D**

**dejen lindos reviews :)**


	13. Pequeña peleiiita :

**Pequeña pelea.**

_Bella amor, estas bien?

_Cómo quieres que este bien? Edward me beso!

_Uhm, lo se.-maldito idiota pensé por dentro , de repente dejo de limpiarse la boca y me miro extrañada.

_Donde estabas?

_Cazando, como siempre- le dije levantando una ceja.

_Aha, pero no demoraste como siempre, demoraste mucho mas.

_Si me quede entretenido con un par de osos solo..-me miro diciendo que me callara mentalmente de seguro..

_Jasper, estabas con Alice?

_No! Porque había de estarlo?

_Pues, porque donde esta Alice si no está con Edward?

_ Cazando?- pregunte.

_No, con tigo

_ Ok si pero no paso nada de acuerdo?, nadie me acoso.

_Oh pues entonces besaste Alice por voluntad propia?- dijo levantando una ceja.

_No! Pero que dices! Yo no la bese!

_ Te beso a la fuerza!- dijo con cara de "ah! Eso era!"

_No claro que no!- no se porque le estaba mintiendo la verdad,,, se puso una mano en la barbilla como pensando.

_Ah pues el labial en tus labios no dice lo mismo- me dijo alzando una ceja molesta, me iba a excusar, abrí la boca pero me interrumpió- me mentiste.

_No Bella no es lo que tu crees.

_Te beso a la fuerza?

_ Aha y me quite- le dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla pero puso una mano en mi pecho impidiéndolo.

_No quita que me has mentido. Pero permíteme- me dijo y saco la cabeza por la ventana que daba a la casa de Alice- ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA ALICE! ME ESCUCHAS? NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA IMBECIL! Fue hacia la puerta e iba a girar el pestillo pero me puse en frente de ella y se lo impedí agarrándola de las manos.

_A donde piensas ir?- le pregunte ceñudo

_ A darle su merecido a tu ex novia, suéltame por favor!- se zarandeó pero no la solté.

_No

_Maldición, eres el menos indicado para decirme que hacer o no ok?, No eres mi padre ni mi novio y ni asi me controlarías! Eres un estúpido que me mintió! Y sabes qué? No necesito que me controles ni me cuides se hacerlo sola!- se zarandeó una vez mas mientras yo la miraba atónito. Mierda se había enojado y de milagro no me contagio.

_Pues lo siento solo quería protegerte!- le grite, oopps tal vez si se me contagio un poquito..

_No necesito a nadie que me proteja!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y los dientes apretados- suéltame! – se zarandeó una vez mas y la solté y salió por la puerta disparada. Me quedé allí pensando, que hacer, ella tenía razón, le mentí y la estoy sobre cuidando, le prometí que no lo haría, pero es imposible… es tan frágil…

Pasaron tres horas y nada de ella, asique me decidí a ir a buscarla..

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque y me quede atónito con lo que vi.

Edward, Bella, besándose?

Arranque a correr hacia la nada,,, sin rumbo….

CONTINUARA…

OPAAA QUE CARACTERR!

jaajja bueno re cortiiito vieron? que dicen ke pasooo como para ke Bella este besandose con Edward apasionadamente en el medio del bosque? :O las escuchoo!

bueno no se procupen el proximo va larguiiiiisiiiiimooouu.

jajaja

besooos a tooodas dejen reviews lindooos

perdon por demorar :S


	14. Mal entendido

**Mal Entendido**

POV BELLA

Salí de mi casa, dando un portazo sumamente enojada. No quería enojarme con él, pero es su culpa! Sabe que no soporto que me protejan! Aggg! En fin, con toda la rabia acumulada salí de mi casa y camine con fuertes y decididas pisadas a la casa de Edward y Alice, Golpee la puerta nada.. La abrí, genial! Estaba abierta. Pase y me encontré con un lindo living. Sabía que no había nadie, de otra manera me hubiesen escuchado y hubiesen abierto la puerta o gritado algo, pero por pura costumbre hable.

_Hola?- nadie respondió, subí al piso de arriba, de seguro las habitaciones estaban ahí. Primera puerta: NADA, vacía, Segunda: estudio, Tercera: Cuarto de Alice! Genial! Entre y busque una puerta, es obvio que el ropero de Alice no era un simple ropero, sino que era más grande que su propia habitación. Encontré una puerta, abrí y si, mi teoría ya había avanzado, ahora era una afirmación " El armario de Alice es más grande que su propio cuarto" entré y busque algo que a ella le fuera muy importante y si!, ahí estaba peligrosamente frente a mis narices, su colección de PRADA. Volví al cuarto y busque unas tijeras en sus cajones, hasta que la encontré, volví al armario y me dispuse a "confeccionar" su colección de PRADA.

Minutos después…

Salí de allí y me adentré en el bosque echa un mar de lagrimas, corrí hasta que las lagrimas me nublaron la vista y decidí no correr más, me tire en el pasto, abrazando mis rodillas y comencé a llorar mas fuerte aún. Luego de un rato de haber llorado terminé recostada contra un árbol. Mis lagrimas y mi llano se habían convertido en sollozos, entonces sentí unas suaves manos acariciando mi cabello. Me alejé instintivamente y sin abrir los ojos conteste.

_ Quien eres?

_Soy yo Bella

_Vete Edward eres un idiota no te quiero ver ni hablar contigo adiós.

_Yo lo siento Bella, de veras, necesito hablar con tigo.

_Vete!- comencé a llorar más fuerte.

_Bella, yo te amo- me dijo mientras me levantaba el mentón con su mano. Oh por dios! Porque me salía con esto ahora!

_Ah sí?- dije mirándolo a los ojos- y porque me dejaste?- titubeo para contestar pero no lo deje- NO calla!, yo contesto, tú me dejaste porque no me amabas. Y claro, al alejarte tu se alejaron todos mis amigos, mi familia, Alice que ahora es mi enemiga y oh! Tu novia cierto- dije golpeándome la sien con la mano como que me había olvidado- Que decías Edward?- lo mire- que me amas?

_Bella

_No! Edward, tu lo quisiste asi. Me dejaste sola sufriendo, cuando Jazz me encontró era un desastre, una zombi Y claro mientras yo lloraba por los rincones y no dormía por las pesadillas en las que tú eras protagonista, tu! Te acostabas con mi mejor amiga, Se nota que me amas Edward.- lo mire dolida, no era que aun lo quisiera de esa manera pero el me hizo sufrir mucho…- y sabes que mas Edward? Esto es tu culpa asique acéptalo! Porque yo me quedare con Jazz! Y tú has lo que se te cante! Pero no te metas en nuestras vidas! Y no me hables de acuerdo?

_Bella, yo tengo una explicación para esto.

_Pues explícame! – dije aun llorando e hipando- explícame! Porque de verdad me confundes!

_Bella…- el frunció el seño y me miro unos segundos como repasando lo que me iba a decir. Yo te deje porque te amo, porque vivir junto a ti era peligroso, yo ya no podía cuidar de ti.

_Diablos! Algún día te pedí que me protegieras? Te lo pedí? No, lo único que quería era tenerte a ti!

_Bella yo nunca viviría si te pasara algo yo te deje para que tengas una vida normal. Entiéndelo! Pero tú te vienes a encontrar con Jasper! Maldición Bella! No estás a salvo junto a el! No lo estas!

_ Si lo estoy! Porque él no es egoísta como tú! No es alguien que solo piensa en el. Edward- suspiré- tu nunca pensaste en mí, lo que me iba a pasar, como me iba a sentir cuando te fueras, NO! Claro! Al seño egoísta solo le importa el! Porque si algo me pasa se muere! Pues fíjate tendrías que estar muerto porque yo lo estuve!- la cara de Jasper apareció en mis pensamientos-Lo estuve hasta que llego Jasper y me resucitó. Pero tenias que venir tu y arruinarlo todo! Y que dices de Alice eh?

_Yo seque fui egoísta- se alejo de mi- y Alice… no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, fue la forma de salir de los problemas, de hacer más llevadero el dolor.. Por un tiempo.

_Si claro..

_Créeme Bella te amo y me duele verte asi.

_Ya cállate y déjame sola!

_Bella tu no estás mal solo por esto verdad? Pasa algo con Jasper no es cierto?

_Y tu como carajos lo sabes?

_ El está mal, prácticamente grita que es un idiota. Que te hizo? Que paso?

_ Se está pareciendo a ti. – dije y comencé a llorar descontroladamente, el se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

_De que hablas?

_Me sobreprotege, siento que me va a dejar como lo hiciste tu. El no me deja hacer nada.

_ Entiéndelo! El quiere cuidar de tu, tiene miedo que yo te haga algo.

_Me mintió!

_Sobre qué?

_Alice lo beso. Vino con maquillaje en los labios.

_Tal vez creyó que te enojarías.

_Ah sí? Pues fue peor. Odio que me oculten las cosas…

_Lo sé.

_Tu sabes todo. Me conoces demasiado.

_Eres maravillosa

_No lo soy tu lo dices porque- me corto

_ Te amo- me miro a los ojos. Parra ese momento ya estábamos uno muy cerca del otro, Edward se acerco a mi – con todo mi ser- y me besó, no lo besé porque quería, solo por despecho, era mi salida de la realidad. Amo a Jazz no a Edward, pero solo… fue un momento y me alejé de el.

_Ya Edward, amo Jazz, lo siento, no se, espero que puedas encontrar a alguien más.

_Eso espero.- Junto nuestras frentes..

POV JASPER:

Luego de ese beso…Todo me pareció distinto, Bella nunca me amo… Me uso a mí como imán para quedarse con Edward. Fue una trampa… Ellos están destinados a estar juntos. No hay vuelta. Sentí la puerta abrirse.

_Jazz quiero hablar con tigo. Yo lo..

_No, lo se, es mejor asi. Pero tu …cómo pudiste? Eres una tramposa! me engañaste para después irte con Edward! Bella yo te amo! Me engañaste! Espero algún día olvidarme de ti!- salí corriendo de la habitación, sentí sus sollozos pero no me atreví a dar vuelta. Le hacía daño y lo sabia pero ella también me estaba haciendo daño no se merecía mi consuelo.

CONTINUARA…

_  
Bueno capu largo vieron?

jejej

:D

Bueno dejen lidos reviews

espero les guste el capii

tienen a la Bella de caracter fuerte aca

jajajaj

besiiitos


	15. Abre los ojos Jasper!

**Abre los ojos!**

_Jazz no es asi como piensas

_Déjame solo Alice!- juraría que si pudiera en este momento estaría llorando..

_Oh vamos! Crees que te dejare solo aquí? Puedes contar con migo Jazz lo sabes. Que paso?

_ Me engaño! No lo puedo creer! Confié siempre en ella maldición!

_Abre los ojos! Maldición Jasper! Ella te ama!

_Ah si? Y porque lo beso?

_Estaba mal, Edward la consoló, hablaron y termino en un beso, pero ella te ama!

_Que?- me vas a decir que aparte de ser psíquica lees mentes?

_No hace falta Jazz, lo tiene escrito en la frente prácticamente. Te ama, tu le mentiste ella se decepcionó, Edward la consoló, aclararon las cosas eso es todo! Pero ella aun te ama! Te fue a pedir perdón y tu le gritaste!- mierda tal vez tenia razón

_Soy un idiota

_Lo eres, ve a disculparte con ella

_Pero ella beso a Edward!

_Y tu le mentiste ¡

_De acuerdo, tienes razón, gracias Alice- me di vuelta para irme pero di la vuelta de nuevo y la abracé y Salí corriendo del bosque. Al llegar a la casa encontré a Bella vestida dormida en los brazos de Edward con la cara mojada por las lágrimas y Edward acariciaba su cabello.

_Lo siento Jasper.

_No hay drama Edward, siento que esto haya terminado así, yo siento que aun la ames. De veras- y si que lo sentía… Cada vez que el la miraba…

_ Solo… Discúlpate con ella, piensa que la dejaste, está realmente mal, nunca la vi llorar asi tanto, Esta devastada, realmente te ama..- su voz se apago en la última palabra. La dejo en la cama y yo me senté en una silla cerca de la cama. Se estaba despertando…

_Jasper- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y automáticamente me subí a la cama y la abracé no podía verla sufrir por mi ni un segundo.

_Bella, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento amor, yo me confundí, entendí todo mal, pensé que amabas a Edward, los ví besándose en el bosque y pensé mal. Estaba mal, pensé que había sido una trampa, lo siento amor, no quise hacerte sentir mal, fui un idiota, te amo, mucho, demasiado como para dejarte..- se largo a llorar- lo siento.

_Me mentiste- dijo entre sollozos- y luego pensaste mal de mi, Jasper, tu no confias enmi?

_Si, pero solo, lo siento, no se que me paso, es que tu quisiste tanto a Edward, pensé que tal vez a lo que el volvió tu amor por el resucitó, tenia miedo- agache la cabeza.

_Jasper- me levantó la cabeza tomandome la barbilla- yo te amo, si amé a Edward, lo hice, pero la que amo a Edward no era esta Bella, era Bella la adolescente, y la que te ama a ti, no es la adolescente confundida, es la mujer adulta. Se lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti.

_Gracias

_A ti.

_No de veras, gracias por amarme asi, por perdonarme después de todo. Me gustaría poder agradecerte de alguna forma porque estoy eternamente agradecido con tigo, me haces muy feliz

_Transfórmame

_Que?

_Transfórmame, es la única forma que quiero que me agradezcas

_Pero yo no sé si

_ Jasper nos conviene, te amo, me amas, que estamos esperando?

_Pero no sé si… me podre controlar..

_Jasper por favor Hazlo, o acaso no me quieres y no te quieres comprometer?- sentí su tristeza y desilusión y yo me le quedé mirando, pero al parecer ella me mal interpreto y se puso a llorar.

_Hey, no llores, te amo, la única razón por la que no quiero transformarte es porque no me perdonaría nunca si no me controlo entiendes?, Y porque no te quiero condenar- agache la cabeza y ella me miro.

_ Mi amor, no es una condena, es un milagro, yo quiero pasar la eternidad junto a ti, no quiero envejecer y que tu me veas morir, no quiero que sufras y quiero vivir toda el tiempo que se pueda junto a ti, no es una condena para mi por lo tanto no lo debe ser para ti, y confío en ti, hazlo, por favor.

_De acuerdo

_Que!

_No es lo que querías?

_Si, hazlo, solo no me lo esperaba.

_Ahora?

_Si

_Bella, puedes hacer otras cosas antes…

_No ahora por favor-me besó, nos besamos y baje a su cuello y la mordí..

-Ah, Jazz..-cerró los ojos.

CONTINUARA…


	16. Transformacion!

**Transformación**

BELLA POV:

Sentí como los dientes de Jasper atravesaron mi cuello. Sentí el mismísimo fuego recorriendo mis venas y todo mi cuerpo. Sentí que estaba en el vacío y me tragaba lentamente. Quería moverme pero todo era igual, me moviese o no, me retorciera o no sentía lo mismo. Inconscientemente supuse que me movía, pero no abrí los ojos. No quería ver a Jasper sufriendo por mí. Asique solo sentí el dolor hasta que desapareció, no sé cuanto tiempo paso. Pero desperté..

POV JASPER:

Pasaron los tres días y Bella seguía en un estado de sueño profundo. Igual yo sentía su dolor. De verdad. Y lo agradecía, era la única forma de pagar por causarle tanto dolor, sentirlo. Sentí su corazón detenerse y abrió los ojos.

POV BELLA:

Diablos, esto es mejor de lo que yo creí. Veo cada partícula de aire moverse, el chirriar de los muebles, las hojas de afuera, todo. Pero lo único que de verdad capto mi atención fue el hombre de rizos rubios con una sonrisa hermosa frente a mi mirándome, le sonreí.

_Te ves hermosa

_Tu… tu eres más hermoso de lo que yo veía- me sonrió- lo lograste- le sonreí aun mas.

POV JASPER:

_Juntos ambos podemos todo- le sonreí y le di un casto beso en los labios.

_Te amo, Edward?- frunció el seño

_Uh?- fruncí el seño y mire hacia el costado donde ella miraba. Sentí mucha ira venir de quien quiera que estaba ahí.

_Cómo pudiste?- atrás tenia a un Edward furioso a punto de atacarme. Edward salto hacia mí, espere el impacto ya que me tomo distraído pero no sentí nada en cambio vi a Bella empujando a Edward desde su costado y el impactando en la ventana.

_Ni siquiera pienses en tocarlo- se paro y fue hacia mí que estaba paralizado - Estas bien amor?

_Claro…-mande unas olas de paz por el cuarto y pude notar 5 figuras más dentro de la habitación. Los Cullen.

_Hola

_Hi!

_Que tal?

_Hola

_Hola chicos

_Maldito seas Jasper- oh eso vino de Edward obviamente.

_Basta Edward!- le grito Mi Bella a Edward- cariño- me miro

_Aha?

_Tengo sed, o al menos eso creo que es, la garganta me arde.

_Uhm si, vamos,- mire a los Cullen- lo sentimos en un ato venimos- les dije

_Jasper, espera me gustaría ir con Edward si no te molesta necesito hablar con el- la mire no muy convencido- por favor lo necesito.

_ De acuerdo, Edward?- el aludido me miro- quisieras acompañar a Bella?- frunció el seño.

_Por favor Edward.

_De acuerdo- y con eso salieron por la puerta.

Esto no me olia bien la última vez que los deje solos se besaron y… JASPER! BASTA!

CONTINUARA...

holaa! tanto tiempoo! como andan?

Bueno les dejo dos capis hoyy, porque me emocione escribiendo ajja

:)

Bueno si les gusto porfa dejen reviews:)

graciias!

besiiitos :)


	17. Haciendo las pases

**Haciendo las ****pases**

POV BELLA:

_ Ven yo te guio- dijo Edward una vez que salimos de la casa. El arrancó a correr y lo seguí caminamos cerca de un minuto y llegamos a una parte alejada de un bosque.

_Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras.

_Disculpa? Como se supone que debo cazar?

_ Bueno mi teoría es… Dejarte llevar por tus instintos… Cierra los ojos.- me ordenó y lo hice, me deje llevar, sentí dos latidos, no muy lejos, agua cayendo. Un rio supuse, con una catarata, y más lejos de seguro cruzando el río algo grande más grande…

_Oso polar.

_Eso es, corre, déjate llevar- Salí corriendo y abrí los ojos, cruce el rio fácilmente de un simpe salto, encontré al oso, me enfrentó pero como la ley de la naturaleza dice sabiamente, "gana el más fuerte" o sea yo. Cuando me sentí saciada llegué a un claro y me acosté en el pasto. Pensé en Edward, lo había perdido de vista pero sabía que por allí andaba, Me pregunte si podría ahora que soy como él, leerme la mente… Naaa, ya estaría aquí si así fuera. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y el ruido de unas hojas.

_Edward estas ahí?- dije aun sin abrir los ojos.

_A tu lado Bella- abrí los ojos y efectivamente estaba el a mi lado recostado contra un árbol- Porque?

_ A qué te refieres?

_Porqué dejaste que te condenara?

_ No me condenó, yo se lo pedí.

_Pero..- puso cara de confusión- esto no debería ser así, no te mereces esto, tu deberías ser humana, vivir tu vida, encontrar un hombre que te ame y al que amar, casarte, tener hijos, envejecer

_ Morir- él se calló un segundo

_Hacer todo lo que hace una persona normal, con alma…

_Yo ya viví mi vida como humana Edward

_Solo 21 años!

_Y me fueron suficientes, Edward..- lo mire fijo- era mi destino con o sin ti, terminaría siendo transformada y lo sabes, no lo niegues.

_Ni siquiera terminaste tu carrera!

_Edward hice todo lo que quise! Viví mi vida como humana, encontré al hombre que amo y me ama y quien sabe… tal vez me case…

_Y hijos? Nunca quisiste tenerlos? Ser madre?

_Nunca lo planee, en verdad… Edward era el destino, nunca fui normal. Y lo sabes, no des vueltas, soy feliz así. Y quiero que tu también lo seas.

_Tan solo!- me gritó, estaba frustrado- no es fácil Bella, verte con otro hombre, oírte decir que lo amas…

_Lo sé, créeme lo sé, es lo mismo que oír decir que no te aman y no le convienes…

_Lo siento de verdad no quise..

_Basta Edward, solo quiero que seamos o intentemos ser amigos, de acuerdo? Y hazme un favor..

_Que?

_Intenta olvidarme y encontrar a alguien que te ame como yo lo hice…

_Lo haré-lo miré y lo abracé fuerte, por lo que parecieron 5 minutos. Cuando logré soltarlo el me dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo. Me quede ahí sola acostada en el pasto pensando. Por lo que parecieron horas. Luego me pare y corri hasta la el rio y sentí a alguien llamándome.

_Bella?

_Rosalie?

_Bella, quiero aclarar unas cosas.

_Si claro dime..

_Quiero pedirte perdón- me miro avergonzada,- iba a hablar pero me corto- yo me eh portado mal todo este tiempo contigo y quiero decirte que lo siento porque yo no tengo nada contra tu solo tenía miedo…- la mire con compasión, por más que ella me había tratado mal en el pasado yo la quería como a una hermana aunque ella no lo sabía- miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar con mi familia, conoces la historia de los Vulturis no es así?- asentí con la cabeza.

_Entiendo, no te preocu…

_No, es que no fue solo por eso que te odiaba- hizo comillas en el aire-yo- me miro avergonzada-te tenia celos, tu sabes, eras la chica nueva de la familia, Esme y Emmet te amaban, también Alice y también por el hecho de que eras humana- miro el piso- me hubiese gustado estar en tu lugar en ese momento.

_Porque? Que tiene de importante ser una estúpida e indefensa humana?

_No te distes cuenta verdad?- me sonrió y yo la mire confusa- me encantan los niños a pesar de que me veas así de gruñona..- sonrió y le sonreí y me acerqué y la abracé

_Lo siento- ella me abrazo y creo que si ella pudiera estaría llorando ahora.- a por cierto, siento lo de Edward.. Pero tranquila no te culpo, el se equivoco en muchas cosas… Suerte con Jazz- me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar- y sabes? En el fondo siempre te quise como a una hermana aunque no lo demostrara.

_También yo- me soltó- aunque a veces seas tan gruñona- nos reímos juntas..

_Bueno creo que ya estás haciendo esperar mucho a tu soldadito,- me dijo rodando los ojos- ya debe estar en una crisis de nervios, te aseguro que alteró ya hasta a los muebles!- JAJAJAJAA- yo me carcajee con ella y nos largamos a correr el corto tramo que faltaba hasta mi casa y cuando llegamos estañan todos mirando TV.

_Mi amor! Al fin!- Jazz me abrazó y me dio un suave beso en los labios que correspondí, provocando el gruñido de Edward y la severa mirada de Alice.

_Bella- me llamo Alice.

_Aha?- la mire

_Necesito hablar contigo

_Oh no! Yo primero- Emmet saltó del sillón y me abrazó, lo que provoco que me asustara y me pusiera en actitud de defensa pero me di cuenta en el momento y recuperé mi postura y sonreí y lo abracé

_De acuerdo- Alice lo miro con cara de fastidio

_Genial!- Emmet me "arrastro" con un poco de esfuerzo hasta afuera y me gritó- POR FIN HERMANITA! BIENVENIDA A CASA!- me giró por los aires como unas 20 vueltas y me soltó.

_Bueno técnicamente es mi casa Em- le sonreí y me miro con cara de duhh- Pero gracias Em!- lo abracé de nuevo y luego sentí que alguien salía por la puerta y Carlisle y Esme aparecieron.

_Nuestro turno hijo nos permites?- le dijo Carlisle a Emmet

_Claro pa- se dio vuelta para empezar a caminar pero giró de nuevo- a por cierto cuando entres te juego una pulseada- dijo emocionado.

_20 a Bella- Jazz

_20 a Bella- Edward

_20 a Bella- Rosalie

_20 a yo!- dijo Emmet

_20 a Bella- Alice.

_Alice! Así no tiene sentido!- Em se quejó y todos reímos.

_Bueno hija, bienvenida!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

_Muchas gracias.

_Nos alegra mucho que seas parte de nuestra familia- dijo Esme.

_También a mí.

_ Y no te preocupes por Edward el encontrará a su alma gemela.

_claro eso espero.

_ Te queremos pequeña

_También yo

Ellos entraron y yo me quedé sentada afuera. Vino Jazz y me abrazó y se sentó a mi lado. Me besó la cabeza y yo la puse sobre su hombro.

_Te amo cariño- me dijo- vamos a nuestro cuarto?- me acarició el cabello- Rose y Esme se quedan en la casa de Edward y Esme y Carlisle se fueron a Forks, Carlisle tiene trabajo.- yo asentí y subimos y me acosté en la cama con la cabeza en su pecho, mientras me relajaba con el compas de su respiración y él me acariciaba la espalma por debajo de mi blusa..

**Bueno aca les dejo el otro capi hacemiiiil que no escribo perdón es que vieron como es la cosa con los estudiios **

**Bueno espero que me dejen un reviiiew**

**Si medejann 3 nomas les pongo el otro capii **** como regalo porque no puse nada :/**

**Bueno besiiitoss gente **

**Espero les guste el capi **


	18. Siento que no hicimos las cosas bien

**Siento que no hicimos las cosas bien…**

Luego de 1 mes Jazz y Bella se fueron de "vacaciones" a Brasil, lejos de todos, y de todo…

POV BELLA:

Pasó un mes de mi transformación y la verdad mi relación con todos es cada vez mejor especialmente con Rose, Alice no quiso hablar con migo al final… Asique ella aún sigue distante. Según mi familia controlo mi sed perfectamente.

Ahora mismo estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Jazz..

Mi hermoso Soldado

_Amor?

_Aha?

_Te gustaría ir con migo a la playa?- le sonreí

_De acuerdo- me di vuelta y lo besé tiernamente.

Corrimos hacia la playa ya era de noche y la cabaña de verano estaba sobre la playa. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.. Llegamos a la playa y aminoramos el paso, caminamos tomados de la mano un rato por la orilla dejando que ahora nuestros pies descalzos toquen el agua, en un momento paró y se giró hacia mí.

_Ven- sacó una banda de su bolsillo y me tapó los ojos

_Que tramas Jazz?

_Eso lo veras tu misma- me tomo la mano- Vamos- y se largo a correr haciendo que yo corriera. Paró de correr y comencé a sentir aromas.. Velas aromáticas y rosas. Me destapó los ojos.

_Es hermoso- quedé con la boca abierta, estábamos en el medio de la playa sobre la arena había una pequeña mesita blanca con una bandeja redonda con ptapa de plata en el centro , telas cubriéndola de forma desordenada petalos por la mesa, dos almohadones sobre la arena para sentarse y unos altos candelabros dando luz, al pequeño lugar, ya que se había ocultado el sol y aunque podíamos ver perfectamente a pesar de la escasa luz le daba un aspecto romántico mas a la noche- lo hiciste tu?- lo mire

_Aha- me sonrió- todo por ti.

_Gracias- me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios- pero supongo que algo lo amerita verdad?- el me asintió con la cabeza- y que hay en la bandeja?- lo mire ceñuda

_Uhm eso, lo veras luego…- alzó una ceja- sentémonos- nos sentamos uno frente al otro y me agarro de las manos.

_Bueno, em como que falta la cena no?

_jaja ahaa,, de todos modos de que nos serviría no?

_de nada por supuesto

_Que hacemos aquí Jazz?

_ Bueno Bella quiero hablar con tigo..

_Sobre qué?

_Nosotros

_Uhmm, muy bien, adelante- lo mire sonriente.

_Bueno Bella se que estamos juntos hace solo 4 meses pero los dos sabemos lo que sentimos no es así?- asentí con la cabeza- de acuerdo-dijo nervioso, la verdad es que en un vampiro es difícil ver esas cosas pero él es mi Jazz y lo conocía tanto como a mi hoy en día- bueno yo, lamento lo que paso con Edward y Alice pero eso ya forma parte de nuestro pasado, y debemos olvidarlo, ahora solo somos nosotros dos – me sonrió-y yo te amo, no hace mucho tiempo que lo se pero me es suficiente la intensidad de lo que siento por ti y siento que no hicimos las cosas bien mi amor. – me sonrió abrió la bandeja que había sobre la mesa y sacó una cajita azul- asique- quieres ser mi novia?- me miró, me sonrió, lo mire y miré la caja, dentro de ella había un hermoso anillo de compromiso- y juro que si pudiese estaría llorando-

_Claro que si- el me sonrió, sacó el anillo que contenía un hermoso diamante que brillaba y estiró su mano para que le diera la mía, se la di y me colocó el anillo en el dedo, en cuanto retiro su mano de la mía, me lancé a él y lo abrace.

_Te amo Jazz- el agarró mi cara entre sus manos y me beso con ternura-

_También yo amor- Me besó de nuevo, beso que comenzó a tomar pasión cada vez terminando en otras de nuestras hermosas noches de amor..

**Bueno les subí otro capi **** espero que les guste es cortito pero ta **

**Fotos en mi perfil del anillo, de la "cena" romántica no encontré como me gustaba asique imagínenlo **


	19. Qué me está pasando?

**Qué me está pasando?**

POV BELLA:

Pasó un mes y medio desde que Jazz me pidió noviazgo y la verdad me vengo sintiendo horrible! Tengo nauseas, dolores de cabeza, me sonrojo! Y justo ahora tengo un antojo de dulce de leche. ES POSIBLE? Algo estará mal en mi? Mi transformación? Qué hay de mal en mi? Jazz no se ah dado cuenta de verdad y no quise preocuparlo pero ya me está poniendo de los nervios!

_Qué te pasa amor?- estábamos en nuestra habitación

_Jazz es posible que un vampiro se sonroje?- me miro extrañado

_Claro que no por?

_Nauseas?

_Uh?

_Vómitos, antojos y kilos demás?

_Definitivamente no- me miro aun mas extrañado.

_Jazz que me está pasando?- él se apoyo en sus brazos para quedar más alto y me habló

_Ni idea amor pero tranquila. Hablaremos con Carlisle, el tendrá una explicación – me sonrió- eso espero

_Aha…

Re cortito no?

jaja perdon pero taaa, lo podria haber puesto como flashblack pero ta no pinto :)

Ahh! el anillo de Bella disculpen por no ponerlo antes! mere olvide por algun motivoo...

ya esta en mi perfiiil :)

Besooos dejen 5 ahora ta y subo otro:)

Gracias por leerme :)


	20. Me harías el honor?

**Me harías el honor…**

POV JAZZ:

_Rosalie!- maldición donde se metió?, Con Emmet no está porque no siento explosiones de lujuria en ninguna parte, sino que siento ira, pero viene de Edward. Bueno al menos eso creo..

_Qué quieres Jasper?- Apareció con los pelos revueltos y los ojos negros de enojo y Emmet detrás de ella.

_Osita lo siento!, por favor

_Callate! Vete, Jasper me necesita- uy que habrá echo Emmet, Rose lo miro con una cara de te vas o no tienen sexo por un mes. Y el se fue

_Que?

_Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero necesito un favor.

_Sobre qué trata?- me dijo com para evaluar si me hacía o no el favor.

_Bella, yo, boda

_Aiii, se lo pedirás!- me dijo haciendo un gesto de " aawww!"

_Si

_Oh, y donde entro yo?

_Necesito que la vistas para esta noche. Y si dice que si luego vemos.

_Lo dirá- dijo segura- que sigue?

_Organizar la boda claro

_Genial!- me abrazo, esperen. Rose me abrazo?- si estúpido te abracé, pero no te emociones, solo me emociono la idea de Barbie Bella.

_Aha, bueno. Has visto a Bella?

_Nop

_Bueno voy a buscarla- me gira

_Oh espera. Y Alice?

_De seguro, ya lo vio

_Oh de acuerdo, Adiós!

Fui a buscar a mi Bella y la encontré bajo un árbol sentada leyendo un libro cuando me acerqué noté que era "Romeo y Julieta", como siempre se veía tan en paz… Me asomé a ella cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido igualmente me noto. Y le susurre al oído.

_En qué piensa mi hermosa Julieta?- ella me sonrió

_Debo ir a ver a Charlie y a René

_Iremos cuando haya una situación que lo amerite.

_Pero…

_Pronto la tendrás ya verás- ya comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Cómo lo tomará? Sé que me ama pero y si no está lista? Tiene un trauma por lo de René pero ella me ama..

POV BELLA:

_Pronto lo tendrás ya verás- yo solo lo miré y el se quedó pensativo, asique fije mi vista en el libro, pero de repente sentí nerviosismo que me golpeaba de lleno, mire a Jazz y tenía el ceño fruncido.

_Tranquilo Jazz- de repente sentí paz de nuevo.

_Tú hiciste eso?- me miró extrañado

_Hacer qué?

_Tu me tranquilizaste! Ese es tu don!- el rió como un niño- Genial!

_Que yo qué? Este es mi don? También soy empática- el asintió con la cabeza- imposible.

_Si! Mira, ahí viene Rose, está enojada puedes sentirlo?

_Aha- sí que lo sentía, el enojo de Rose era hasta contagioso

_Manéjala, tranquilízala- no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hice pero al parecer le mande ondas de relajación.

_Hola chi- frunció el ceño- Jasper no hagas eso! Lo tendré que sentir de igual modo- wow, estaba frustrada y se sentía, al parecer todas las emociones de Rose son muy fuertes, ahora entendía a mi pobre Jazz.

_No soy yo!

_No! Fue Bella, claro!- dijo como diciendo: "no soy idiota" que yo sepa eres el único empático de la familia- ¬¬

_Mmmm… creo que ya no.- Jasper dijo y yo sonreí

_Oh no! Bella no caigas en la tentación de la empatía, por favor!- rogó al cielo fingidamente.

_JAJAJAJA

_JAJAJAJJA

_La parejita empática. Genial!- dijo con fastidio

_Lo siento Rose, no lo elegí- le dije inocentemente.

_Uh, de acuerdo. En fin!- dijo emocionada- tu vienes con migo, y tu Romeo- dijo señalando a Jazz- tu sabes que hacer.- WTF? No entendí nada, de que me estaba perdiendo? Estos dos están tramando algo…- no pongas esa cara Bella ya entenderás!- me guiñó un ojo- vamos! Es para hoy!- rodó los ojos. Cerré el libro le di un suave beso en los labios a Jasper y me fui con Rose, ugh! Barbie Bella de nuevo no por favor!

POV JASPER:

Cuando Rose me llamó, fui hasta el auto a esperar a Bella, estaba hermosísima, con un simple vestido corto azul, con unos tacos negros. Y bucles. Hermosa como siempre. Me besó y conservando nuestra burbuja de hermoso silencio entramos al auto. Llegamos al yate y lo puse en marcha, conversamos de cosas triviales como siempre hasta que empezaron las preguntas. Ya era raro que no me cuestionara nada hasta el momento.

_Amor, porque motivo me trajiste a este lujoso y hermoso yate y porque Rose y Alice insistieron tanto en que me vea hermosa?- yo me pare y detuve el yate.

_Pasear?

_Jaja.. Y porque sorpresa?- me dijo con una ceja levantada

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo- me senté a su lado, saqué la cajita azul de terciopelo de mi bolsillo y la abrí- Isabella Marie Swan me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- ella se paro me sonrió agarrándome la mano libre para que me parara también, paso sus brazos por mis hombros y me besó con ternura, beso que me mostró todo el amor que sentía por mi yo lo agarré por la cintura y luego de un minuto nos separamos y me dijo cerca de mis labios.

_Claro que si mi soldado- y me volvió a besar

_Vamos a dar la gran noticia!- solté yo de repente, me sentía emocionado.

_Gran?- rodo los ojos- Rose y Alice ya lo saben.

_Pero no que decías que si!

_Oh! Quien podría resistirse a un sexy soldado como tu?- y me beso tiernamente..

CONTINUARA…

**holaa! les dejo otro capiii espero les gustee, el vestido de bella los anillos de compromiso y la cajita de terciopelo en mi perfiiil :)**

**besooo dejen reviews y subo rapidiito :)**

** espero les gustee besoo :)**


	21. Chicos nos casa

**Chicos nos casa..! Que estoy em…? WTF?**

POV BELLA:

Llegamos a la casa de Alice y estaban todos mirando TV. Yo fui hasta la pantalla y la apagué, provocando las miradas de WTF? De todos y a un Emmet desesperado.

_Va a empezar Bob Esponja!- Rose le pegó en la cabeza- y ahora que hice?- Rose lo miró con cara de: "cállate o te mato".

_Prosigan-nos sonrió Rose.

_Chicos- dije orgullosa agarrando la mano de Jazz- nos casa- yo, con una panza de embarazada junto a Jazz escogiendo ropa en el centro comercial, de niña!- que fue eso? Luego los murmullos por todas partes junto con los sentimientos me estaban volviendo loca! "wow, Bells sí que es rara", "de que me estoy perdiendo?", "Que está pasando? Oh!", "sigue hablando cariño", "imposible", "lo odio"- se pueden callar todos! Emmet no soy rara! Tu eres un inmaduro!, Esme, Yo y Jazz nos casamos. Y que fue eso Alice?- todos me miraron atónitos y sentí la confusión de todos y muchos murmullos de nuevo en mi cabeza, porque no se callan? Oh oh, esperen… " si Bella no están hablando" entonces qué? Yo?, "si lees mentes y ves visiones tranquila"

_Estoy embarazada!- grité asustada y una serie de "que's" se escucharon al instante junto con un "si" y un "asi parece".

_De qué hablas amor?- Jazz me agarró la cabeza con las manos, "tu no puedes"

_Tu viste el futuro!- dijo Alice sorprendida

_No lo se!, solo me vi a mi con una panza enorme comprando ropa de niña en el centro comercial- dije tartamudeando.

_Ves el futuro! Es imposible!- gritó Alice emocionada agarrándose la cabeza.

_Y también lees mentes!- le siguió Edward

_No, ustedes hablan tod-paré de hablar cuando vi la cara de WTF? De todos- ok, leo mentes.

_Si! Y eres empática!- dijo Jazz emocionado.

_Que?- dijo Edward confuso

_Aha- afirme

_Wow Bells es multifunción!- gritó Emmet emocionado y yo reí

_Al parecer jajaja

_ Bueno – dijo Esme entre desconcertada sorprendida- en fin chicos, Felicitaciones!- gritó y nos abrazo…

Aiii me encantooo hacer este capiijajaj me re divertii :)

bueno como es cortito les dejo el otro ta ;)

beisiito los kiero dejen reviews en el otro ;)


	22. Niña Caprichosa

**Niña caprichosa**

POV BELLA:

Luego de la confusa conversación en la casa de Alice, fuimos a nuestra casa, prendí la TV y me acosté en la falda de Jazz que estaba sentado en el sofá.

_Amor?

_Jasper?

_Te amo

_También yo- él se acercó y me dio un beso rozando sus labios con los míos.

_Amor?

_Jazz?

_Seremos padres!- se paro y me agarró dándome vueltas en el aire.

_Y será niña!- grité abrazándolo cuando termino de darme vueltas.

_Es increíble pero es genial no crees?

_Aha- le sonreí- Jasper, tú crees que yo podría convivir con humanos pronto?

_Bueno a pesar de tener un excelente autocontrol aun eres neófita- dijo sentándose y llevándome a mí a su regazo.

_Lo sé, pero como dijiste tengo un excelente autocontrol.

_Pero sigues siendo neófita!

_Jasper, me estas subestimando!

_ No lo hago! Solo razono!

_Estuve cerca de 8 humanos mientras cazaba y todos siguen con vida! Crees que asesinare a mi madre si la voy a ver!

_Tienes humor cambiante! Eres neófita! Qué pasa si te enojas y te descontrolas? Te perdonarías la muerte de tu propia madre?

_ Tu lo evitaras! Estamos juntos en esto recuerdas!

_Y que tal si no puedo contigo!

_Y porque buscas todos los obstáculos!- le grité furiosa

_Y porque te comportas como una niña caprichosa!- gritó él, eso dolió.

_A pues! Lo siento! Es que no te iste cuenta que te vas a casar con una estúpida chica inmadura de 21 años! Pues lo siento! Porque ya lo decidiste! O sino consíguete una de tu edad!- le grité- pedófilo estúpido!- abrí la puerta ya que en toda la pelea me iba corriendo cada vez mas y salí para afuera. Corrí a la casa de al lado y toqué timbre, había empezado a llorar y las gotas entreveradas con mis inútiles lagrimas corrían por mi cara, Abrieron la puerta.

_Rose!- la abracé

_Bella, que te pasa?- me correspondió el abrazo mientras me corria adentro de la casa para que no me mojara- Bella que sucede?

_Podemos hablar?- le dije hipando ella en silencio me llevo a su cuarto.

_Vete Emmet- Em me miró y salió por la puerta- que sucede?- me dijo mientras me llevaba a la cama.

_No soy buena para el

_De qué hablas? Si lo eres. El te ama.

_Me dijo niña caprichosa.

_Que a los hombres no le enseñan cómo tratar a una mujer hoy en día?- dijo ella como reprochándole al cielo con fastidio- pero que hiciste tu?- le conté todo y solo dijo.

_Tranquila no te voy a decir lo que pienso solo por el hecho de que el idiota de mi hermano debe estar esperando afuera en este instante, baja- Bajé abrí la puerta y efectivamente Rose tenía razón.

_Que quieres?

_Lo siento

_Ahora lo sientes- le dije ofendida, de veras me lastimó

_Mi amor, lo siento, es solo que… todo esto me parece muy raro, yo estuve décadas intentando superar mi estado de neófito y tu llevas un par de meses y te controlas perfectamente, esto es nuevo para mí lo siento- dijo apenado y sin saber cómo disculparse.

_Prometes no volver a subestimarme?

_Lo prometo.- dijo con una verdadera cara de desgraciado que me conmovió, de veras estaba arrepentido lo sentía.

_Prometes ayudarme a controlarme cuando esté con mi mamá?- le sonreí para aligerar el momento.

_Lo prometo- me sonrió y le planté un beso apasionado bajo la lluvia. Cuando paramos, para respirar el aire que no necesitábamos el me dijo.

_Que tal si nos damos un baño?- me sonrió torcido.

Minutos después…

POV JASPER

-Amor

_Si

_En cuanto a mis dones prometo tratar de no meterme en tus pensamientos

_Jajaa, de acuerdo, gracias, de todos modos no me molesta. Tu sabes todo de mi y lo sabrás siempre, nunca te esconderé nada. A no ser que sea para ti claro…

_emm,. Ok pero igual me sentiría mejor con migo misma.. emm, solo por curiosidad.. en qué piensas?

_Velo por ti misma.- le mostré mi teoría

_Tú crees?

_Si bueno sabes cómo funciona mi don..

_WOW! Esto de la empatía no tiene límites

_Si los tiene, pero no contigo- le sonreí y la besé- y cuando piensas ir a la casa de René?

_No lo sé la llamaré, pero que tal la semana próxima?

_Estoy libre- le sonreí

_Jaja, en cuanto a René creo que tiene derecho a saber la verdad- la mire raro- tendrá nietos, debe comprender mi cambio y porque ya no crezco

_Creo que tienes razón. Y Charlie?

_Bueno el digamos. Que necesita tiempo- dramatizó

_Jajajaj claro. – rodé los ojos y reímos.

**Que le habrá mostrado Jasper a Bella en sus pensamientos :O:O:O**

** adivinen adivinen! jaja**

** bueno dejen reviews :)**

** a 5 subo el p róximo lo prometo;)**

** besoo**


	23. René y Vulturis

**René y Vulturis?**

Hace días venía teniendo una visión después de haber llamado a René, René en una casa, tres personas con túnicas negras y sin rostro, solo eso, sin movimiento, me preocupaba. Pero de todas formas mañana nos íbamos a visitar a René.

_Amor?- Jazz entró a la habitación

_Aha?

_Carlisle nos quiere en su despacho

_Ahora?

_En lo posible- fui al despacho de Carlisle de la mano de Jazz y Jazz tocó la puerta

_Pase- pasamos

_Hola Carlisle- saludé

_Buenos días Bella- me sonrió- bueno chicos, como empezar?- hizo un debate en su mente al parecer y prosiguió- Jasper necesito que me respondas una duda.

_Claro. Solo dime.

_Ok, solo quiero confirmar una pequeña teoría

_Acerca de Bella?

_Por supuesto- Carlisle me miró y se paró de la silla de su nuevo escritorio de la casa de Alice y fue hacia la ventana y miro hacia afuera- Jasper tu no usaste protección cuando estuviste con Bella siendo humana?

_Aha

_Y dime, como reaccionó Bella durante la transformación?

_Pues- Jazz vaciló- me pareció raro, pero no se movió, no tuvo convulsiones, era como si estuviese en un sueño profundo solo eso.- sentí la confusión de Jazz y a la vez el "grito de victoria" de Carlisle.

_Comprobado!- Carlisle sonrió- bueno en realidad es una teoría pero todo parece cerrar. Bella, Jasper, esta es mi teoría. Por X motivo la transformación de Bella no culmino bien, ya que algo en ella no estaba permanente sino que "algo" estaba creciendo y transformándose dentro de ella. Dejaste a Bella embarazada. Y el proceso de transformación no culmino del todo, en realidad creo que Bella si fue transformada, pero el feto en si no, y el feto hace cambios en ti que no pueden ser evitados por lo tanto tu sufres características del embarazo, es raro, pero si lo razonas todo cierra. Y pues, nosotros existimos asique porque no sería real esta teoría? En fin, en momentos de debilidad como lo son tu embarazo tu tomas características humanas.

_Wow, ya veo en que sirve el tiempo que no usan para dormir los vampiros- comente abrumada por tanta información.

_En realidad Carlisle tu teoría es algo, probable. Y convincente claro

_En cuanto al bebe… creo que se que pasara..

_Sera humano?- pregunte rápidamente

_No, verán.. hace unos cuantos años cuando viví con los Vulturi conocí un chico al cual condenaron por ser mitad vampiro mitad humano- dijo pensativo- Benjamin, era muy sano. Su madre murió ya que era humana y no soporto el parto. Ya que el bebe obviamente tenía fuerza sobrenatural y ella era solo una humana- dijo con tristeza en su voz- pero tú eres vampiro- dijo con esperanza- así que podrás con ello- me sonrió y en seguida su celular sonó- bueno chicos espero que mis teorías les sirva de algo, aunque sea para calmar la incertidumbre- sonrió- pero ahora debo irme el hospital me necesita- vino me abrazo a mí y a Jazz y se fue dejándonos parados en el medio del despacho.

_Jazz?- le dije pensativa

_Esos de ahí son los Vulturi- me señalo un cuadro, oscuro.

_Como?

_Eres muy predecible a veces…- me miro con burla

_Humpf- le saque la lengua y el rio y se acerco al cuadro esperando que lo siguiera y lo hice-

_Estos- señalo a una chica y un chico rubio- son Jane y su hermano- este otro de aca es Felix- me señalo a un hombre grande con cara de franckestein- ellos en especial, forman una parte muy importante en el ejército de los Vulturi

_Ejercito?

_Aha, ellos se encargan de hacer cumplir las "reglas"- hizo las comillas con los dedos y señalo a un rubio escalofriante que parecía haberse hecho una cirugía

_ El es Aro- y señalo otros dos morochos con pelo largo y otro con colita- Cayo y Marco. Los Vulturi. Son nuestra realeza- de repente las imágenes de nuevo, sólo que ahora con movimiento y con todos los rostros. Mi madre en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, los gemelos Felix y un rostro con cara con túnicas negras mirando a mi madre y sosteniendo a Phil.

_Amor que te pasa?- me sacudió Jazz por los hombros asustado

_Re-né- le dije en un susurro aun estupefacta por lo recientemente visto

_Que le pasa a tu mamá?

_La van a matar- una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla

_Los Vulturi?- asentí con la cabeza-Vamos!- me tomó la mano y bajamos a toda prisa por la escalera y nos subimos a mi auto.

_A donde vamos? René esta en Italia

_Aeropuerto, cuánto tiempo tenemos?

_ No lo sé!- grité nerviosa- aún no controlo bien esto!

_De acuerdo amor, tranquila, llama a Alice- me extendió su celular y apenas lo toqué sonó, era Alice

__Hola?_

__A donde van?_

__A donde crees?_

__Si están y llegan a tiempo no podrán con ellos, son muchos, están locos? Ir solos!_

__René nos necesita_

__Donde están?_

__ Llegando al aeropuerto_

__Vamos para ahí pero no nos esperen- y corto, nos bajamos del auto_

(Minutos después, ya comprados los boletos de avión, el auto a bordo y la desesperación de Bella al máximo…)

"VUELO 911 A BORDO"

_Vamos!- casi grité y Jazz me siguió

Luego de bajar del avión en busca del coche…

_Ahí esta- Jazz gritó y yo paré en seco

_Son más

_Cuántos?

_Ay uno más, son 5 ahora, Alice viene en camino

_Aún así somos pocos.

_Vamos- llegamos al auto, lo encendí y arrancamos

_Tienes la dirección?

_Si (supongan que le dice una dirección ;)

_ Vamos. Ya llegaron?

_Tenemos 5 minutos- tragué en seco

Manejé como una bolsa de nervios todo el camino y nos fue fácil llegar, estábamos a unas cuadras cuando escuché unas voces "interesante aroma, lástima que Aro la quiere para ella"

_No!- aceleré lo mas que pude y frené frente a la casa y bajé corriendo me importaba un comino si había vecinos y la policía me multaba por no haber estacionado. Golpee la puerta que estaba abierta y me encontré con 7 vampiros. Dos más? Como no los vi? Bueno en fin allí estaban con sus túnicas negras parados muy despreocupadamente. Pero en cuando entré se pusieron en posición de lucha dispuestos a atacar y yo hice lo mismo y vino Jazz detrás de mí. _Relájate así nos vencerán tengo una idea _me dijo en su mente.

_Buenas noches señores – dijo Jazz con experiencia- qué los trae por aquí?- el rubio que estaba en posición al parecer el hermano de Jane según el cuadro se irguió ya que estaba en posición de ataque.- tranquilos chicos por favor que no haya esta tensión entre nosotros..

_A nosotros? Solo algunas promesas no cumplidas- miró a mi madre- espero- le sonrió y mi madre lo miro desafiante al hermano de Jane- y a ustedes señores?

_Creo que tengo derecho a hacer una simple visita no?- dije inocentemente- es mi madre- fui y la abracé

_En fin- habló Jazz- que los trae por aquí?

_Podríamos hablar a solas con René por favor?

_ Sí, pero primero puedo hablar con mi madre a solas?

_Por supuesto- nos sonrió Aro y se fueron todos para el bosque al parecer ya que salieron por la puerta y atrás de la casa hay un bosque y en auto no vinieron..

_Mamá!- René me miró- de donde los conoces?- hable en un susurro.

_A esos vampiros mal educados?- dijo con desprecio y a mí y a Jasper se nos abrió lentamente la boca de impresión- oh cariño- agarró mi mano- no soy como tu padre, sabía que heredarías esa manía de estar cerca de lo no humano toda tu vida- chascó la lengua- crees que no me di cuenta de la piel blanquecina y helada de Jasper? Y de cómo aguantaba la respiración por horas cuando estábamos muy cerca de el? No soy boba cariño. Puedo ver cosas así a kilómetros aunque no sé porque y aunque no lo creas se mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Ahora eres una de ellos y esos vampiros mal educados que están escuchando- señaló la ventana- no son como tú. Lo sé.

_Mamá, porque me ocultaste todo esto? Como los conoces? Porqué están aquí?

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aii cortito no?**

**Disculpeeen!**

**Es que amo esto. Pero mis momentos de inspiración son cuando me acuesto y agarro un cuaderno y escribo cOmo si me llevara el viento**

**Sorry :/**

**Bueno espero 10 reviews y actualizo de verdad ;)**

**Y pase varios capiiis**

**Los quierooo (L)**

**Leanmee**

**Perdon todos los enteres y faltas de ortografía jeje**

**Besoos**


	24. Memorias de René

**Memorias de René**

Si, así es, aunque no lo crean, yo, se de la existencia de estos monstruos sin corazón…

Siempre viví rodeada de estas criaturas…

MAYO 1985 FORKS

Estaba dormida plácidamente cuando algo me despierta haciéndome saltar de la cama, la ventana abierta, Charlie se remueve en la cama yo me levanto y cierro la ventana. Me vuelvo a acostar. Siento como una presencia, alguien que me observa. Para liberarme del miedo abrazo a Charlie. Luego siento una mano en mi boca y quiero gritar o despertar a Charlie pero no puedo, porque alguien me tapa los ojos.

_Tranquila chica, será rápido- me dice una voz de un hombre sorda y atractiva a la vez..

Luego me elevan de la cama y siento que me llevan a algún lugar. Y la voz de Charlie gritando mi nombre. Luego siento frio, mucho frio. Supuse que estábamos afuera, luego me dejan en un asiento alguien cierra una puerta y al instante sentí el calor, aire acondicionado supuse, deduje que estábamos en un auto cuando sentí el ruido del motor…

(Horas después..)

Decidí romper el silencio, los nervios me carcomían por dentro…

_A donde me llevan?

_A almorzar- dijo un hombre en tono irónico y una chica rió

Luego de esa pregunta y de haber obtenido esa respuesta supe algo, estos chicos no me dirían lo que quería saber y tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que estaba en peligro.

_Llegamos justo a tiempo, a Aro le encantaría saber que estás aquí

_Quién es Aro?

_Jajaj.. Estúpidos humanos.. Solo sirven de almuerzo..

_Acuérdate que fuiste uno de ellos – dijo una voz de mujer.

Minutos después…

_Vamos!- alguien me jaló del brazo y me arrastró a algún lugar… Caminamos por un pasillo o algo así, no lo sé, todo lo que veía era oscuro, me sentía cansada, sentía que habían pasado horas! Si no fueron días! De repente alguien me destapo los ojos, todo era obscuro, sofocante, escalofriante, aterrador…

_Mis saludos René- un hombre de pelo rubio y largo me hizo una reverencia.

_Quién es usted? Porque estoy aquí? Qué es este lugar?

_Oh por favor, que falta de educación de mi parte, soy Aro, y este es mi castillo. En Volterra Italia.- era amable con migo pero se veían segundas intenciones en sus ojos..

_Cómo sabe mi nombre?

_Cómo no saberlo? Hueles muy bien.. Imposible pasar desapercibida con ese aroma..

_Aro, el señor Carlisle ah llegado- dijo una chica rubia.

_Oh! Lo siento René. Pero debemos postergar esta conversación- sonrió- descansa, mis hermanos te llevaran a un lugar cómodo- sonrió hizo una reverencia y se fue.

_Ven- me guiaron a un cuarto con una inmensa cama en medio. Ellos se fueron, y yo me recosté en la cama. Poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que algo o alguien interrumpió mis sueños..

_Chist chist.- abrí los ojos de a poco

_Charlie?

_No, no soy Charlie- lo mire extrañada, no sabía quién era ese hombre pero era igual a mi esposo, cuando lo conocí.. Pero ahora que lo miraba mejor obvio que no era él, este era mucho más alto y atractivo…

_Quien eres?

_Su hermano- dijo tristemente.

_Pero, su hermano está muerto.

_En teoría, lo estoy.

_Disculpa? En teoría?

_Soy el hermano gemelo de Charlie

_No! El está muerto! Charlie no tiene familia!

_René, tienes idea de que soy?

_No, pero eres como todos ellos, pálido, y hermoso.

_Aha. Alguna mínima idea?

_No, esto es un sueño acaso? Porque se ve muy real..

_René, ok, siéntate, tranquilízate, esto no será fácil..- rodó los ojos.

Minutos después ahí estaba yo sentada en la cama en estado de shock!. Y si. Quien no estaría en este estado después de enterarse que su cuñado muerto es un vampiro, bebe sangre de humanos, no se puede mostrar a la luz, su hermano lo rechaza por ser lo que es, tiene un súper don! Y que estas en un castillo lleno de vampiros que intentan comerte viva pero se aguantan porque el jefe de los vampiros quiere que sufras dolor desesperadamente por tres días para que al despertar te conviertas en uno de ellos porque tienes un super don que él quiere explotar por ti?

_Me mataras!- grité horrorizada, el me tapo la boca

_Shhh! Pueden escucharte, no te matare, vine a ayudarte!

_René- dijo alguien desde afuera.

_Debo irme, armaré un plan y te sacare de aquí

_De acuerdo, adiós!- el salió por la ventana y la rubia entro por la puerta

_Aro te espera- una vez más me guiaron al salón principal

_René- me saludo Aro- disculpa la tardanza. Es un honor hablar contigo. Luego de tanto tiempo.

_Porque tanta ansia por hablar conmigo?

_Eres especial- chasco los dedos

_Porqué estoy aquí? Porque usted tiene un castillo?

_Sabes lo que somos verdad?

_Claro que sí, vampiros

_Como lo sabes?

_Estoy rodeada de cosas no naturales… Porque me trajo aquí?

_Veras.. Posees un gran talento, un don yo diría y sería un honor tenerte en mi clan.

_Clan?

_Si, un poco grande, lo sé, pero es para hacer el bien.

_Claro, y que pasaría si acepto ser parte de tu clan?

_Sería genial por supuesto, serías una de nosotros, una inmortal.

_Y si no?

_Piénsalo, René. La opción del sí es la conveniente, te daré un día para meditar.- me sonrió- Felix llévala al cuarto por favor- el chico con cara de Franckestein se acercó y me llevo al cuarto de nuevo. Dos días después vinieron por mí, no hubo rastro del hermano de Charlie por mientras..

_Dime René cuál es tu decisión? Debe ser sabia viniendo de tu parte- me sonrió- y esta vez a parte de Aro estaba Cayo y Marco a su lado.

_No

_Disculpa, no qué?

_No quiero pertenecer a su clan, quiero volver a casa con mi esposo.

_Por lo que veo tu decisión no fue tan sabia como pensábamos

_Lamento eso

_No, por favor, yo lo lamento. Ya que no quieres formar parte deberás morir, nuestro secreto no puede permanecer en tus manos – puso cara de desgracia- un total desperdicio.- se me helo la sangre, y de repente ahí apareció el hermano de Charlie.

_Espere! Mis honores Cayo, Aro, Marco.

_A qué se debe su visita Señor?

_Jack

_Señor Jack

_Verán René es mi cuñada, y creo que hay una mejor solución que la muerte

_Cual es ella?

_Sabe mucho, es verdad, pero deben darle un tiempo, si se vuelve una de nosotros a pesar de no estar en su ejército, nuestro secreto estará salvo, de otra forma morirá, solo debo hablar con ella y su marido, nada más.

_Lo meditaremos- Aro se fue con sus hermanos, y a los 5 minutos exactos volvieron.- De acuerdo, te daremos un tiempo René, los visitaremos, pero tengan por sentado que si cuando volvemos a ver a René no es una de nosotros ustedes dos morirán.

Luego de eso, Jack me llevo con Charlie. Charlie sabe de la existencia de su hermano y de lo que es, pero lo rechazó y tiempo después nos peleamos.

_Volvieron para comprobar que eres un vampiro?

_Así es, ellos no saben que Charlie lo sabe también.

_Que haremos?

_Si te buscan te encontraran-dijo Jazz- tienen excelentes dones como ayuda y excelentes buscadores.

_Y Phill?

_En un juego

_Qué haremos contigo mamá?

_Negociar hija

_Funcionará

_Claro que sí, vamos hija- mi hija me abrazó y yo a ella fuertemente, la solté y abrace a Jasper- es muy lindo volver a verte Jasper- le solté y sonreí

Volvimos a la sala…

CONTINUARA..

**Disculpen la demooora PLEASE!**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustadoo!**

**Besooos**

**Léanme los leo nos leemos?**

**JAJA**

**BESOO :D**


	25. Negociar? Es mi segundo nombre

Negociar? Es mi segundo nombre ;)

POV JASPER:

Entramos a la sala y llamé:

_Jane?- al instante aparecieron todos, Bella se puso a mi lado y René a un costado de Bella un paso atrás- bueno chicos, creo que no serviría escapar ya que evidentemente su eficiente ejercito nos encontraría y nos haría pedazos, tampoco nos sirve pelear ya que nos superan solo en número, asique… iremos con la verdad.

_Me encantaría escucharte Jasper, pero aquí la única verdad es que esta humana y su cuñado nos mintieron- dijo Jane tranquilamente con una macabra sonrisa.

_No lo hicimos- dijo René preocupada

_Yo creo que eso no es mentir-le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos- solo- divagué- la situación no se dio.. Rene? Has visto al hermano de Charlie?

_No desde que todo sucedió- dijo René

_Lo ves Jane? No se ah dado

_Aun así, si no la transforman ustedes ya, será nuestra cena- sonrió con sorna

_Por favor Jane! Si no lo dijo en todos estos años porque lo haría ahora?

_Una promesa es una promesa Withlock- me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre

_Lo se; pero no podemos solo olviadar esto? Como si nunca hubiese pasado?

_Lo haría- sonrió- pero son ordenes de Aro.

_Okey- pensé, esto sería difícil- que tal otro plazo?, será como nosotros en ese entonces.

_Podría ser no lo se

_Vamos, que necesidad de desperdiciar otra vida? Tal vez ella pueda ser útil.

_Humana?

_Solo pon una fecha y seré una de ustedes a ese plazo

_Consultaré a Aro, Adiós.

_Adios Jane.

_Hasta pronto-dijo con malicia en la voz

Todos dejaron la casa en menos de medio segundo.

_Gracias Jasper! Querido!- dijo René abrazándome y le devolví el abrazo.

_No es nada! Aun falta Aro pero nos queda tiempo para pensar

_Que les parece si vamos a cenar?- dijo mi Bella

_Oh por supuesto!- gritó René

Todos salimos hacia el auto y mi novia un poco nerviosa me hablo

_Gracias Jazz te amo-lo dijo de una forma que solo yo la pude escuchar y le sonreí cariñosamente.

Llegamos al restaurante y pedimos la cena.

_  
Lo sientoo! muchisimooo por no subir ningun capiii

Pero ahora les subo dos mas uno poruqe este es muy cortito, y el otro de modo de disculpas porno subir en muchos meses :/

besooooss dejan reviews a ver si les gusto!


	26. La Cena

**La Cena:**

POV JASPER:

Estabamos los tres sentados en una mesa redonda. René cenando y Bella y yo solo observando y pensando..

_Y bien?- dijo René- no lo diran?- vaya estamujer si era perceptiva

_El que?- dijo Bella distraída

_Como que el que?- dijo dejando caer los brazos sobre la mesa-no me darán la gran noticia de que son novios?

Bella se removió incomoda, juraría que si pudiera estaría sonrojada y yo me sonreí.

_Lo siento mamá solo estaba esperando el momento, bueno, mamá- sonrió y me tomó la mano poniéndolas sobre la mesa- Jasper y yo nos vamos a casar-sonrió felizmente y me dedicó una mirada llena de significado

_Oh! Por dios hija!- puso sus manos tapándose su boca- muéstrame tu mano- Bella la elevó- oh el anillo es hermoso! Los felicito!- dijo con una gran sonrisa y se paró para abrazarnos.

El resto de la cena se la pasaron charlando acerca de la boda, la fecha, quién organizaría y demás..

Luego de eso volvimos a nuestra casa con René , los Cullen nos esperaban allí y le contamos todo lo sucedido..

CONTINUARA..

ayy re cortito no?

ya va el proximoo ;)

si demoro es porque los estoy escribiendo ahora! jajaj


	27. Todo tiene un ciclo

**Todo tiene un ciclo:**

**POV EDWARD:**

Tocaron la puerta, al fin la tan esperada visita había llegado anunciada por Alice dos días antes. Jasper fue a abrir la puerta y ahí entraron. Aro, Jane, Felix, Demetri y 5 vampiros mas que no pude reconocer. Era raro que Aro acompañara esas visitas, sin ninguna duda el quería algo mas… Y yo sabía que era.. A MÍ.

_Saludos- Aro entró y sus secuaces lo siguieron- un gusto volver a verte Carlisle- sonrió y se acercó a este- Edward, Esme- nos sonrió- ustedes son?- dijo refiriéndose a Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jazz y Bella.

_Lo siento. Ella es Rosalie, su esposo Emmet, Alice la hermana de Edward, Jasper, su novia Bella y la madre de Bella René- dijo Carlisle

_Oh si, la humana

_Exacto-dije yo- disculpa mi atrevimiento Aro pero me extraña tu presencia en este tipo de visitas- sonreí falsamente.

_Bueno- me sonrió con petulancia- me presento en casos especiales como este claro- volvió a sonreír, sentí la mirada inofensiva de Jane sobre mí.

_Especial?-dijo Carlisle-

_Claro, no todos los días un clan como este intenta negociar por la vida de una humana. Y mas cuando ya se negocio una vez, claro que el plazo ya se cumplió y su promesa no ah sido cumplida por lo tanto debe morir o ser transformada ahora.- sonrió y al momento sentí la angustia de todos, mientras René repetía el nombre de Phil en su mente.

_Tiene, debe haber algo que podamos darle a cambio- dijo Bella suplicando –

_No, lo siento- mintió Aro- cual va a ser su sabia decisión?

_No Aro, usted- vaciló Bella- debe haber algo.

_De echo- sonrió con sorna-si lo hay

_Que deseas- dijo Carlisle

_Acaso no es predecible querido Edward?-me miro sugestivamente. René no quería esta vida, y yo la entendía. Yo no tenía razones para vivir, ya no. Y era por su felicidad y la de bella, debía hacerlo.

_Edward? Tu. Qué? No!- dijo Bella asustada-

_No!- gritó Alice- no lo harás! Tiene que haber algo mas Aro.

_No, ustedes deciden hay muchas opciones ya!- dijo arrogante, Carlisle bajo la cabeza también rose y jazz. Que al parecer eran los únicos que entendían. También bella. Esme al rato también lo hizo y Emmet reaccionó.

_Lo haré- dije, no había otra, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Nadie por quien quedarme y "vivir" solo hacia un mal tercio. Lo lamentaba por Alice.

"no lo hagas, no te vayas" suplico Bella? En su mente. René se veía apenada. Al parecer dedujo lo que sucedería,

_Oh Edward- Aro se inclino- bienvenido al clan Vulturi. Al fin! – Festejo-

Todo tiene un ciclo. El mío con mi familia aquí finalizaba..

Que triste :(

besooos

los dejooo

que pasen lindo espero que les gustee

dejen reviews :)


	28. De una vez por todas

**De una vez por todas**

Bella POV:

Hoy hace un mes de la partida de Edward. Un mes que nadie lo ve, un mes que no se comunica con nadie, un mes en su ausencia..

Al principio René se sintió culpable al enterarse lo que iría a hacer, pero luego todos lo aceptamos. El no aguantaba más esto, necesitaba un tiempo. Y todos lo entendíamos. Pero en el fondo un gran rencor nos aguardaba, porque con ellos? Porque no se fue a Alaska, a no se! Otro lugar lejos de todos. Igualmente se lo agradecía en el fondo de mi corazón le debía la vida! Ya que el cuido la de mi madre.

Igualmente este mes fue muy duro para todos. Por eso decidimos atrasar la boda un mes.

Y aquí estoy en el jacuzzi de un gran spa, relajando mis músculos tensados y olvidándome de todo supuestamente, relajándome, ya que en tres horas, mi vida sería otra, yo no sería yo, yo sería Isabella Withlock. Qué tal? Suena hermoso, no veo el momento! Quiero que llegue el momento de dar el si!, no veo la hora de que mi Jazz me vea entrar y esto sea un "felices para siempre".

_Bella!- Gritó Alice desde afuera - sal ya! Tenemos que vestirte pintarte y prepararte psicológicamente date prisa!- prepararme psicológicamente? No necesitaba ese paso yo lo estaba hace tiempo.. me apresure, me envolví en una toalla y salí.

_Bella! Tenemos que ponerte el vestido!- Alice, si Alice, le debía tanto.. A pesar de todo lo pasado, ella ah organizado toda la fiesta y nuestra amistad se ha restituido, de hecho no me dejo ni elegir el vestido! Yo solo reí y la seguí.

POV ROSALIE:

_ Esto no es justo!, te ves más hermosa que yo en cualquiera de mis bodas!- le grite a Bella, de veras se veía hermosa, mejor que yo en cualquiera de mis bodas, ella vestía un vestido largo hasta el piso, que se abría más en el piso con el corte corazón, ( no se describir el vestido a mi me encanto esta en el perfil el link! Mirenlo!, también el tocado!) ella sonrió levemente y llego Alice gritando

_Es hora! Vamos tu padre te está esperando en la puerta!

CONTINUARA..

**Foto del vestido y el tocado de Bella, Rose, Alice y René en la boda! Miren!**

**Gracias por leer! dejen review!**

**AVISO! soy horrible escribiendo bodas :/**

**besoss vampiricoooss!**


	29. La Boda

**La Boda:**

POV ALICE:

La novia más hermosa y perfecta del mundo. Eso describía a Bella en este momento. Y ese vestido le sentaba muy bien al cuerpo, lo escogí yo, era obvio que así iba a ser. Irónico no? Que yo prepare a Bella para su boda con mi ex novio. Muy irónico, pero la palabra amor, lo resuelve todo. Bella es una hermana para mí y siempre lo será, la trate mal, lo acepto, pero con lo que pasamos, eso se olvido, y ella ah entendido que no quise ser así, que yo de verdad la amo como a una hermana. Aunque se case con mi ex, yo quiero lo mejor para él, y su futuro no está con migo, sino con Bella. Por eso, hago esto, es una forma de limpiar mi alma, de dejarlas culpas por haberlos tratado como los trate.

Y aquí estamos, Bella, frente a un gran espejo en la habitación, mirándose, sin poder creer lo que veía, ella aún no se da cuenta del grado de belleza que posee, es tan inocente.

_ Esto no es justo!, te ves más hermosa que yo en cualquiera de mis bodas!- y eso era cierto, aunque Rosalie sea una hermosa mujer, Bella hoy la superaba! Y me llego una visión, Charlie llegando a la puerta de la habitación

_Es hora! Vamos tu padre te está esperando en la puerta!- hice acto de presencia. Bella me miró, se miró una vez más en el espejo y Rose se dirigió a la puerta.

POV BELLA:

Me mire una vez más en el espejo, no creyendo que yo era ese individuo vestido de blanco. Y fui atrás de Rose, y ahí estaba mi padre tras la puerta vestido de traje negro y camisa lila, elegante era su palabra. Rose me cerró la puerta y yo quedé del otro lado con mi padre.

_Te ves hermosa!- dijo mi padre entre impresionado, deslumbrado y orgulloso. Yo sonreí y le dije

_ Y tu muy elegante papá donde quedo el oficial de policía?- mi padre tomo el mismo color que yo tomaba hace unos meses y llegó Alice salvándolo del momento incómodo.

_Bella es hora!- dijo con un fino gritito- te ves hermosa- me sonrió.

Mi papá me ofreció su brazo y lo tomé. Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto. Que Emmet conducía.

_Te vez muy linda hermanita, estas de infarto! A Jazz le vas a encantar!- me sonrió y si pudiera me hubiese sonrojado ,oh no, esperen si me sonroje..

Era un corto viaje hacia la playa, porque si, aunque no lo crean, esto iba a ser como una novela romántica, nos casaríamos en la playa. En la playa privada de Jazz, la compro solo por la boda. Bajamos por una bajada para autos para la playa, llegamos, y no se veía nada. Estaba todo cubierto por telas, asique nadie me vería mientras bajaba del auto. Bajamos del auto y papá me ofreció el brazo de nuevo Emmet entró y se escucho el vals para entrar. Y esperamos a que alguien nos abriera la puerta echa de telas. Y salió Emmet .

_Es hora- susurró y entró y se abrieron las telas para dejarnos a la vista a mí y a mi padre tomados del brazo. Mi padre me miro y me sonrió incitándome a caminar, y comenzamos la marcha, un paso a la vez, yo mire hacia delante y allí estaba, la luz de mis ojos, mi Jazz, recorriéndome con la mirada, y observándome con sorpresa y amor, luego me miro a los ojos y sonrió, eso me faltaba para tomar la confianza y caminar segura hacia el altar. Mire hacia mis costados con una sonrisa en la boca, mirando a todos los invitados, que se habían parado al parecer cuando aparecí por la puerta. Volví a mirar al altar ya la derecha se encontraban los padrinos de boda, Emmet, Carlisle y Jake. Y a la izquierda se encontraban René, Rose y Alice las madrinas de boda y a Esme (quien llevo a Jazz al altar) con una sonrisa orgullosa mirando a su hijo y a mi sucesivamente. La marcha seguía y nunca llegábamos se me hizo eterno! No veía la hora de legar y decir si quiero. Cada paso que daba hacia el altar y hacia mi novio era un momento más que sabía qué pasaría con él, y eso me hacia tremendamente feliz.

POV JASPER:

Y al fin, estaba a dos pasos del altar. Sonreí ampliamente y Charlie me ofreció la mano de su hija, de Bella, mi hermosa futura esposa, la que me deslumbraba a cada momento. El amor de mi vida eterna. La tome y ella tomó mi brazo sonriendo.

El padre comenzó a hablar y los invitados tomaron asiento.

_Te ves hermosa-ella se sonrojó.

_Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí, por la unión de nuestros hermanos, Jasper Withlok e Isabella Swan- de ahí en más hice caso omiso a lo que él dijo y me dedique a mirar de reojo a mi hermosa esposa y a fingir que escuchaba todo. Hasta que llego la parte decisiva.- Jasper Withlock aceptas a Isabella Swan como esposa, para cuidarla respetarla amarla en la riqueza en la pobreza por el resto sus vidas?

_Si acepto- dije con firmeza mirándola a los ojos. Y a ella se le humedecieron los ojos.

_Isabella Swan aceptas a Jasper Withlock como esposo, para cuidarlo respetarlo amarlo en la riqueza en la pobreza por el resto sus vidas?

_Si acepto-dijo y me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y sonriendo.

_Pueden ponerse los anillos.- y llego Alice con una pequeña bandejita de plata con los anillos grabados. Jasper tomó un anillo y yo le ofrecí la mano y el la tomo y me colocó el anillo mirándome a los ojos. Yo tomé el anillo y se lo puse a él mientras le murmuraba un te amo. Alice se fue con la bandeja. Y el padre prosiguió.

_Los novios pueden besarse.- Jasper me tomó de la cintura y se acerco a mi lentamente y me beso tiernamente, demostrando todo lo que sentía, todo. Yo le correspondí con el mismo amor. y pronto el beso termino. El me tomó de la mano y proseguimos a caminar hacia la puerta. La gente se paro y comenzó a aplaudir, mientras tiraban pétalos de rosas blancas. Era este el momento perfecto. Era la felicidad que todo el mundo desearía, junto al amor de su vida, esperando un hijo de él, en su boda, mientras la gente lo aprueba tirando pétalos al aire.

Este sería el comienzo de una nueva vida. Para mi, para Jazz, para nuestro hijo o hija.

Salimos sonrientes de allí y una vez pisando la arena nos besamos, profundamente con pasión y amor, mucho amor, fue un beso de realización! Hicimos lo que quisimos hacer todo el tiempo, ahora era Bella Withlock, la esposa de Jasper Withlock la que esperaba un hijo de él y seria tremendamente feliz, el dejó de besarme y fuimos a la playa donde nos esperaban los fotógrafos para sacarnos las fotos.

POV EMMET:

Mientras Bella y Jazz se tomaban las fotos, nosotros teníamos que mover a la gente hacia la otra sala de fiesta!, donde estaba la torta las mesas y donde proseguiría la boda. Una vez que terminamos con todo, llegaron los novios, entraron y puse notar como Bella observaba cada detalle, la decoración de las mesas, la torta. El color de las telas, toda la obra de arte de mi querida esposa y de Alice, y se sorprendía por el gran trabajo. La gente comenzó a tirar pétalos de nuevo. Y se pusieron a bailar el vals.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno prometo que no demoro con el próximo! Ya está escrito! Perdón por demorar tanto! Es que tuve un gran problema con mi compu y no podía conectarme y entre los estudios y todo! Un lio! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Dejen review si les gusto! besoss**


	30. Luna de miel I

**Luna de miel:**

POV BELLA:

_Fue una hermosa boda, pero creo que es hora de irse- le hice puchero a mi Jazz, de verdad estaba ansiosa por lo que pasaría en le luna de miel pero la estaba pasando tan bien.. que esto daba lástima. No quería despedirme de mi hermosa boda, una vez que todos estábamos juntos y estaba la familia unida.- lo siento linda pero ay que irnos, la boda ya termina, y es ley que la gente se quede un rato después que nos vayamos.

_Hija!- me salvo Rene- Ven conmigo quiero decirte algo con tu padre- Jazz me soltó y mi mamá me llevo a algún lugar con papá y ahí me hablaron.- hija tenemos algo que decirte.

_Si , nosotros, estamos orgullosos de ti, los dos rieron.

_Esperamos que seas muy feliz con Jazz, y queremos que sepas que cualquier cosa que pase nosotros estaremos para ti y para ustedes

_Confiamos en Jasper el es un chico genial y sé que te cuidara. Te amamos!- los dos me abrazaron y les correspondí el abrazo, en ese momento se escucho un sonido en el micrófono. Era Emmet.

_Bueno novios! Donde están los novios por favor!- y vi a Jasper pasando una mano por su cara, de hecho fue muy gracioso.

_Mamá papá, gracias por esto, yo también los amo- le sonreí – ahora debo irme. Emmet me llama!- Salí corriendo y subí al escenario. Y atrás mío subió Jazz

_Bueno creo que los novios tienen algo que decir- Jazz tomó el micrófono primero.

_Hola! Primero que nada, queremos agradecer a todos, por haber venido, este es un momento muy especial para nosotros y es un honor que ustedes estén aquí y en segundo lugar, esto lo va a contar mi hermosa esposa Bella Withlock- yo sonreí y él me beso mientras la gente aullaba y aplaudía, se alejo y me dio el micrófono.

_Segundo. Tenemos una gran noticia que darles- mire a Jazz y él me hizo un sí con la cabeza- creo que todos ustedes por estar hoy aquí se merecen saberlo porque si están aquí es porque son importantes para nosotros y los llevaremos siempre en el corazón y estarán siempre con nosotros, Jazz y Yo estamos embarazados!- grité feliz y Jazz me abrazo, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y se escucho a Emmet

_Esperamos que salga a ti Bella!

_Callate Emmet, - dijo Jazz al micrófono enojado- claro que va a salir a Bella va a ser igual de hermoso o hermosa dijo con aires de superioridad y todos rieron mientras yo me sonrojaba- y la última noticia es que es hora de irnos. Estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan venido esperamos que hayan pasado muy bien y muchas gracias! –Jasper me beso y me tomo en brazos llevándome hacia afuera. Nos despedimos de todos y nos subimos al auto yo en el copiloto y Jazz del lado del conductor. Saludamos mientras nos íbamos y la gente gritaba y aplaudía clamando adioses.

POV JASPER:

Viajamos media hora hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto, allí nos subimos al helicóptero contratado donde ya estaban todas nuestras valijas y partimos hacia la isla. En todo el viaje Bella no dejo de mirar por la ventana, hacia abajo el océano, sorprendida totalmente, cuando llegamos le tuve que avisar porque no se había dado cuenta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.. Ella bajo del helicóptero y quedo pasmada ante la belleza de aquel lugar de hecho yo también lo hice, nunca paraba de sorprenderme. Agarre las valijas y la tome a ella en brazos a lo que ella respondió con una gran risotada. Y yo la mire con amor y me reí de su risa.

Entramos en la gran mansión y dejé las valijas en la entrada, la bajé y ella me tomó de la mano.

_Que es este lugar?

_Es nuestra isla.

_Nuestra?

_Si, la compre hace un tiempo para mi, y nunca más volví y decidí llamarla como nuestros nombres. – ella sonrió y se lanzo a mis labios, besándome con pasión, dando paso a una hermosa y pasional noche de bodas…

CONTINUARA!

**SI QUIEREN SABER MAS DE ESTO LEAN!**

**No se preocupen esto continua pero les cuento! Este es el penúltimo capítulo! El próximo es el final!**

**Pero no se asusten! No es el verdadero final! Ya que… voy a hacer una secuela.. Donde se van a desarrollar la vida de TODOOSSSSS asique bueno, en cuanto termine este armo el otro. Léanme si les gusto dejen review besoss!**


	31. La Isla

La Isla…

POV BELLA:

La isla era hermosa, con hermosos colores, una hermosa playa todo tan natural que si la comparabas con Forks, Forks era pura basura de ciudad. Me encontraba en el baño duchándome tranquilamente cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Mmmmm.. Alguien vino a hacerme compañía?

-Oh! Lo siento que escandalo no sabía que estabas tomando una ducha! – dijo Jazz en una excelente interpretación de algún actor desconocido. Abrió la mampara y me miro se pies a cabeza detenidamente.

- Mmm por lo que veo es mentira lo de los asesinos detrás de las cortinas- dije en tono seductor y el me miró

- Eso aún no lo sabes- dijo tomando una esponja y poniéndole un líquido jabonoso para luego girarme y pasármelo por la espalda. El agua corría por mi espalda corriendo toda la espuma que la esponja dejaba a su rastro y Jazz seguía pasando la esponja por mi espalda baja haciéndome sentir un leve cosquilleo prosiguiendo con mis nalgas mis piernas mis tobillos para luego volver a girarme y comenzar su faena una vez más pero en el sentido contrario. Para cuando llego a la base de mis pechos yo ya estaba más que excitada y él lo notaba a leguas, recorrió toda la extensión de mis pechos mientras yo miraba su cuerpo desnudo con importante atención creyendo que era el ser más sensual de la tierra y preguntándome que haría yo con eso minutos después. De repente sentí la ausencia de la esponja y una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Jazz se acercó a mí y me beso dulcemente, como nunca.

- Que sabroso beso señora Withlock- ronroneo en mi oreja. Y antes de que pudiera responderle se largó, salió de la bañera corriendo llevándose mi toalla a la vez. Me quede allí unos 5 minutos más sintiendo el agua de la ducha para relajar mi estado.. y luego salí envuelta en una toalla fui hacia un hermoso cuarto revestido de blanco, tomé mi maleta que Jazz había puesto sobre la cama la abrí y encontré una nota que decía " te espero en el cuarto azul" me puse un vestido corto estilo babydoll color azul y partí en busca del cuarto azul.. Camine por un inmenso pasillo abriendo cada una de las puertas hasta que fui a abrir la última puerta cuando se abrió sola para mí. Pasé y sentí todo ese romanticismo metido en esa habitación, estaba alumbrado con luces de velas rojas, pétalos en todo el piso y música lenta se escuchaba de un lugar que aún no descubrí debido a la estupefacción en la que me encontraba mirando a mi esposo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir con una camisa azul a juego conmigo me sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Me concede esta pieza Señora Withlock?

-Sería un placer- le dije mientras le extendía mi mano. Comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de la música mirándonos atentamente a los ojos expresándonos todo. Bailamos cerca de 7 u 8 minutos no sabría decirlo a la perfección cuando el de repente acerco su boca a la mía y desde allí nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una danza sin fin ni miramientos, Jazz me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarme desde allí por todo el largo de mi espalda mientras a mi se me encendía el cuerpo y me mantenía en pie agarrándome de su cabello. El me agarraba firmemente con una mano como imponiendo posesión o algo por el estilo mientras que con la otra seguía acariciándome ahora el abdomen plano y seguía subiendo en dirección a mis pechos, pero cuando estaba justo en el borde volvía a bajar haciéndome temblar de anticipación, entonces desperté y lo agarre fuerte del cabello presionándolo contra mí y lo bese con más pasión que antes, lo bese duro, salvajemente mientras con la otra mano empezaba a desabotonar su camisa, el me respondió el beso con la misma desesperación y pasión y siguió tocándome la espalda mientras yo terminaba de sacarle la camisa para empezar a tocar sus buen marcados pectorales y abdominales y seguir bajando hasta encontrarme con su pantalón, fue en ese momento cuando sentí sus manos en mis nalgas apretándolas fuertemente y subiéndome arriba de el con las dos piernas a los lados de su cadera, los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo en la boca del otro al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos. Jazz nos llevó a la cama apoyando mi espalda en la cama suave y esponjosa, yo baje sus pantalones con poca paciencia y entonces el me arranco el vestido del cuerpo con delicadeza, comenzó a besar mi cuello estando a horcajadas sobre mí y siguió bajando por mis pechos mientras yo gemía y su ropa interior crecía. Comenzó a jugar con mis pezones lamiéndolos y saboreándolos mientras yo me retorcía de placer siguió bajando por mi panza hasta llegar a mi ropa interior y me la saco con suavidad, y siguió besando aquella parte tan sensible de mí, dando pequeños besitos haciendo que me estremeciera, mientras yo agarraba su cabello. Siguió estimulándome metiendo su lengua y sacándola de mi haciéndome enloquecer, luego comenzó a estimular mi clítoris mientras que con sus dedos hacia lo que tendría que hacer otra parte de el pero volviéndome loca aun así. Sus labios comenzaron a subir por mi pansa una vez más y yo lo mire, subió hasta mi boca y comenzó a besarme haciéndome sentir mi propio gusto, excitándome cada vez más, pero en ese momento pensé en él, baje por su abdomen con mi mano y le baje el bóxer, tome su miembro entre mis manos y comencé a estimularlo, provocándole muchos gemidos, comencé a bajar con mi boca por su cuello sus pectorales su abdomen hasta llegar al límite.

- No esta noche es para ti- dijo agarrando mi mano

- pero quiero complacerte – dije haciendo un puchero

-Tendremos muchas más noches para eso- dijo dándome vuelta sobre mi misma y quedando a horcajadas, acaricio mis brazos a lo largo mientras los subía hacia arriba dejándome indefensa e inútil beso mi cuello y mis pechos, me agarro las manos con una sola de él y con la otra bajo por mi humedad estimulándola y haciéndola más abundante aún. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que enloquecí y lo desee a mas no poder.

- Jazz- dije suplicando- hazme el amor

-Jazz? Esposo me gusta más- dijo agitado y con una sexy vos ronca debido a la excitación.

-Mi amor, esposo mío, hazme el amor ya! Te deseo, por favor- le suplique frustrada por no mover las manos y hacer que me hiciera el amor de una vez por todas.

El saco su mano de mí y me beso apasionadamente gimiendo hasta que sentí que su miembro entraba en mi sin piedad alguna.

Oh sii Jazz!- grite de emoción y excitación mientras el gemía y me decía cosas sucias al oído.

Nos enroscamos en un vaivén de amor, embestidas fuertes y apasionadas, excitación extrema puro deseo y amor, todo comandado por mi hermoso soldado al que tenía desnudo sobre mí, gimiendo, el hombre del cual su transpiración producto del momento corría por su cuerpo y el mío. Seguimos gimiendo, Jazz cambio nuestras posiciones e hicimos el amor por horas llegando al orgasmo junto, feliz y haciendo de esta noche una de las tantas noches de amor y locura en esta luna de miel…

Paso un tiempo ya ni llevaba la cuenta de hace cuanto que estábamos aquí. Estaba en el sillón con Jazz recostado en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con adoración.

-Mi amor

-si?

- hace cuanto que estamos aquí?

- la verdad- dijo desconcertado- no lo sé- sonrió- qué más da, me quiero quedar aquí toda la vida.

-también yo – sonreí y sentí a la vez una patada en mi ahora gigante pansa.

-Oh! Sentiste eso?

-Claro que si! Esta dentro mío – dije en tono de burla- últimamente patea más de lo normal lo has notado?

- claro, es que está creciendo nuestro retoño – sonrió y beso mi pansa con adoración.- voy por una película quieres?

- claro- Jazz se levantó y me quede en el sillón sentada.

- Romántico, terror, ciencia ficción o que quieres?- grito desde alguna habitación de la casa.

- No hay ninguna de zombies? Tengo ganas de ver una!- le grite.- auch!- me quejé

- paso algo? – me grito Jazz

-Creo que estoy teniendo una contracción- Jazz corrió a mi lado y me miro

-Segura?

- No lo sé, creo que si- él me sonrió estupefacto- hay que contar cada cuanto, traeré mi reloj- dijo emocionado y volvió antes de partir- te amo- me dijo y me besó mientras comenzaba otra contracción….

FIN

Bueno perdón la demora de verdad espero que les haya gustado de verdad! Y bueno como ya dije en el capítulo anterior este no es el fin más adelante comenzare otra historia donde la vida de su hija se va a desarrollar y también la vida de todos un beso! espero les haya gustado si les gusto comuníquenmelo vía review.


	32. Aviso de autora!

**Bueno nada, les queria avisar que ya comencé con la secuela de esta historia, esta en mi perfil seguramente, se llama "Lo prohibido atrae.." muchas gracias!**


End file.
